How did I End Up Here?
by oOBlueBumbleBeesOo
Summary: 16 year old Caitlin is thrown into the Naruto world where she doesn't know anyone. How will she cope when she is made a slave be a certain blond akatsuki member, falls in love, and is expected to help save the world? DeidaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there every one, this is my first ever fanfiction so please be patient and nice :-). i hope you like it and constructive criticism is welcome as it will help me make my stories better.  
thanks  
BlueBB xxx**

**oh and i don't own naruto, only Caitlin and any other OCs i decide to put in there.**

* * *

Some people can cope with waking up in a completely different and unknown place to where they went to sleep. Some people can't, and I'm one of those people.

When I went to sleep last night everything was as it was it was suppose to be. Annoying little brother finally asleep, mum nagging me saying I should have been in bed an hour ago and unfinished homework still lying on my bedroom floor. Yup, every thing was normal.

That was until I woke up this morning. Waking up in the middle of a forest with birds twittering in your ears, an aching back from lying on the ground and the sun streaming through the branches into my tired eyes, is not my favourite way of waking up.

Sitting up, I can't see anything but trees and bushes. Wow I'm soooo excited. I can just tell this isn't going to be a good day.

My name is Caitlin. I'm 16 years old with long copper hair that hangs around half way down my back. Deep brown eyes, olive skin and about 5.3ft tall. I'm not really one for the bush, especially when I'm still in my . A dark brown tank top with light grey shorts, and no shoes.

_Great, this is just great_, I thought as I stood up and started to walk in any direction. No use waiting for someone to show up when I'm in the middle of nowhere.

4 hours of walking on really sore and scratched feet found me in a small town. My first job was to buy food, and then it would be clothes. To buy things though you need money, something of which I don't have, but soon will have.

Looking around in the dirt for money can be very down grading, but since I new where to look it didn't take long, gutters seem to attract gold like metal to magnets.

Eating the cheapest food I could find wasn't that bad, it was quite tasty. And so with the money I had left over, which was a surprising amount, I went clothes shopping.

Clothes in this place were really cheap, either that or there's a lot of people's money in the gutters. Because I had so much money a bought a nice blue top with white flower patterns on it, a pair of jeans and some good sturdy shoes ( as well as socks) so my poor feet wouldn't suffer. I also bought a jacket for when it got cold. See I can be smart sometimes…….sometimes

Now, to find out exactly where I am. By talking to one of the store owners I find out that I'm in a town called gimumura in the 'Earth Country' what ever that means.

Ok, so I have no idea where I am, well I do but I've never heard of it. Great.

Things got even better as I walked down the street. I front of me were a couple of little kids playing with a ball. Coming towards me are, what I think to be two very weird looking men. They wore identical cloaks, black with red clouds. The first man had an orange swirly mask on, the second had long blond hair with one major side fringe. Even though it looked really weird for a guy, he was kind of hot……kind of.

As the two men walked past the kids, one of the kids bumped into the blond guy.

"Hey watch it kid!" he yelled and pushed the kid away from him.

There are some things in life I can't stand, watching an older person pick on a kid is just one of them. My thoughts of 'this guy is kinda hot' quickly changed to 'this guy is a total ass and I hate his guts.'

"Hey leave him alone, he's just a kid!" I yell in the blonds face as I come closer to the group. I could tell this wasn't the right thing to say.

The blonds face quickly turned from annoyed to the 'I'm gonna kill you if you say one more word' look.

"What? Don't give me that look, it's not my fault you're horrible to little kids and think you can just push them around, especially when he didn't even mean to bump into you!" ok, maybe I can say the wrong things at times, but nothing stops me speaking my mind when its something I'm passionate about.

"Nobody speaks to me like that," the angry blond stated as he pushed his hand into a bag at his hip.

"Uh-oh, I'd run for it if I were you," the other guy with the swirly mask said in a matter of fact tone.

I was ready to get out of this place anyway. I took the swirly guys advice and ran for it. I guess the blond guy was willing to let me go seeing as he just stood there as I ran. I thought I was clear as I left the village so I slowed down to a walk, panting a little.

Big mistake.

As soon as I slowed down, two crane like birds came flying after me. I though they were just flying through, that is until they exploded only feet from me. That was when I thrown into the air and landed on a tree, banning my head and falling unconscious.

Yep, I knew this would be a great day.

* * *

**Yay first chapter done, hope you like it!! please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys!! its me again, sorry i took so long to update, but school has just finished and although some of you might think that that means i have a lot more time on my hands (i did too), for me it didn't quite work out like that. oh well its school holidays now so i should have lots of time to update. **

**i don't own naruto, but i really wish i did. **

"uuhhhhh," I groaned as I woke up. My body was aching all over, like I had one massive bruise covering my whole body.

"Stop complaining and get up, un, where leaving!" said an annoyed voice somewhere to my right.

_Who the hell is that? _I thought to my self, then I remembered everything that had happened to me in the last day, which felt like a week.

"Why should I listen to you? Just leave me alone!" I said to the blond as I sat up. His face clearly showed that his temper was wearing thin and judging by the way it darkened it was deteriorating by the second.

"Listen here, kiddie. You're lucky I left you alive. Now don't make me regret it because I can easily kill you like a fly. From now on you're the akastuki slave, so get up off your ass and get moving, yeah." As he said this I realised he wasn't kidding about the killing me part, so, even though I didn't have a clue what the akastuki was I got up off the ground and followed him through the forest.

"Wasn't there another guy following you around?" I asked a little bit hesitantly.

"That's none of your business, un, but as a matter of fact yes, and he will be back soon. Also keep your mouth shut so I won't have to listen to you talking all the time, hm."

_He's the one talking so much_, I thought. _And what's that stupid speech affliction that he's got? _

After walking for about half an hour, the silence was getting really annoying. I just couldn't stand it, I had to speak.

"What's your name, un?" the blondy asked before I started to speak, which surprised me.

"Caitlin, what's your name?" a question for a question, that's the way I work. But obviously not how he works.

"Never you mind, now keep your mouth shut, yeah," he demanded. Gee, guys can be so pushy sometimes.

As soon as he finished speaking, the orange swirly mask guy jumped out from the trees making me jump.

"I'm back!! Did everyone miss me? Wow Deidara you really did beat Caitlin up, huh, but oh well, you'll heal soon, don't worry Caitlin."

"How do you now my name?" I asked the same time as the blond guy who's name must have been Deidara said, "Shut up Tobi, yeah."

"Well I heard you and Deidara speaking as I was jumping through the trees." The guy called Tobi stated, completely ignoring Deidara.

"Oh," was my reply.

"Cheer up Caitlin, life's not that bad. Well come to think of it we are stuck with Deidara, I completely understand how you feel now." Tobi didn't know when to stop either.

"I thought I told you to shut up Tobi yeah!!!!" Deidara yelled while hitting Tobi around the head.

"Ow, sempai please don't, Tobi's a good boy!"

While they were arguing, I decided this was the best time to try and escape. I know its stupid but at the moment I really didn't care. I hated these people, the blond more so, but the only thing I wanted was to get away from them and go back to my family. Something which wouldn't happen if I just stood around.

I got maybe 50 metres away from them when I heard a sinister bang! form somewhere behind me.

_Oh, shit! _Was what ran though my brain.

Suddenly something was slammed into my back and sent me flying. I landed on the ground with a thud. Lying in the muddy dirt with something on you back, holding you to the ground is not fun, especially when they start yelling in your ear.

"I got her Sempai!!!" Tobi yelled almost bursting my ear drums.

Mission escape no.1, failed miserably.

* * *

**R&R guys please!!! yay christmas soon, i love christmas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**yay third chapter hope you like this one i had fun writing it :D. this story doesn't really follow the naruto time line either although that could change.  
anyway, hope you enjoy**

**thanks BlueB**

**oh and i don't own Naruto either. **

* * *

Ok, so maybe tyring to run away wasn't the best idea, but hey, you can't blame me for trying.

Now walking with a chain tying my wrists together and the other end in the blondy's hand. My wrists were already beginning to get red and sore where the chains were rubbing. Forests still surrounded us and it looked to me that they wouldn't end.

This was soooo boring. I had to do something to make it more fun.

Up ahead was a small pond/rivulet thing. As we past it I found what I was looking for.

I carefully picked up the branch form the water making sure Deidara wouldn't notice me doing anything form the movements of the chain. Tiny water droplets fell from the countless leaves attached to the branch, perfect.

With an evil grin on my face I silently crept up behind Deidara and in one movement flung the branch on his head so it soaked his hair and face.

Tobi cracked up laughing which made me laugh as well. The look on Diedara's face was one that shut us both up instantly.

"Tobi, why on earth did you do that!!" I tried to pin the blame on Tobi as I really didn't want that anger released on me.

"Don't lie, hm! I know exactly who it was, now suffer the consequence!!"

Uh Oh.

I thought that he was going to blow me up, but instead he picked me up over his shoulder, which was wet, and flung me into the pond.

The water was cold, and I was drenched head to foot. As I climbed out onto the river bank spluttering and coughing, Deidara picked me up by my now dirty, muddy and wet blue top.

"Don't you ever do that again. Understand?" Deidara growled in my face.

"Sure I understand but doesn't mean I won't do it again, blondy. So shove you threats up your ass." I can't stand been overpowered like this, so once again my mouth got me into trouble.

The second time in the water didn't feel so cold, maybe I was used the water or I was going numb, but anyway I was dropped in the water and then dragged out by the chains attached to my wrists.

"Stop dragging me!!" I yelled, but to no success. After been dragged about 10 metres I managed to get on my feet and walk behind the two. I now looked like I was wearing brown clothes, great.

Luckily it was a warm day and my clothes dried out before we stopped for night. It had been such a long day and I fell to the ground exhausted. Deidara tied his end of the chain to a tree so I could have about 3 metres radius around the tree to do what ever I liked but not run away, which was the thing I wanted most at the moment.

Tea consisted of plain travelling food, which was quite bland and also hard to eat as my hands could only get about 5 centimetres apart.

Deidara took first watch, sitting with his back to a tree on the edge of camp. While Tobi lay down beside the smouldering fire to go to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come easily, not for these two guys anyway.

I started humming a senseless tune and then moved onto whistling. Gee, Deidara has a really short temper, only 10 minutes of whistling and he cracked.

"Shut the hell up, un!!" Goldie Locks yelled, throwing a branch at me. Hey that's a really good name for him.

"If you don't like it, don't listen, Goldie Locks." I tried using his new name. I don't think he liked it very much.

He growled like a wolf. "Don't you dare call me that again, and if don't want to spend the night dripping wet then I suggest you shut your mouth."

Ooooh threatening me again are we? Oh well I got the point and shut my mouth. But that didn't mean I couldn't do anything else.

Tobi wasn't very far away from me, in foot distance anyway. I poked him with the end of my shoe, he stirred but didn't do anything else, so I poked him again. He turned over and looked at me, well I suppose he did because I couldn't really see his eyes. Although I thought I saw a hint of red which was wired.

"Sempaiiiiii, Caitlin's poking me with her shoeeeee." My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe he bought Deidara into this, and plus he wines like a little kid, I guess he never grew up properly.

"Caitlin, stop poking Tobi, just go to sleep and get some rest, you'll need it tomorrow, yeah." He didn't even bother turning around.

"Whatever." I lay down and tried to go to sleep. This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

I think it was about midnight when I woke up, the fire was just a red glow, tobi was still asleep and from what I could see, Deidara had fallen asleep against the tree. Perfect.

Carefully I looked around my circle that I was confined to and collected what I needed. I went back to my spot and lay down in the exact same place.

Time to put my plan into action.

I carefully hid the sticks I had collected at the base of the tree so they were within reach, but also hidden. I place a couple of the sticks next to Tobi by pushing them with my feet. I placed them so if Deidara looked, which he would, he would only see the very tips, as if Tobi was trying to hide them.

I took one of the sticks from the tree and threw it at Deidara, at the same time poking Tobi with my foot and then falling motionless like I was still asleep.

It all went perfectly, the stick hit the side of Deidara's head and he immediately woke to see Tobi stir as if he was trying to settle back to sleep, and me sleeping peacefully still under the tree.

The first time he didn't say anything, just leaned back against the tree. He soon fell asleep.

Bad idea.

I did the exact same thing again, making sure I looked completely asleep.

"For Gods Sake Tobi! Stop it already you ass wipe, un." Deidara yelled at Tobi who also woke up.

"What do you mean Deidara sempai? I didn't do anything." He said back in slightly annoyed and tired voice.

I knew it would look suspicious if I stayed 'asleep' so I played waking up.

"What are you guys arguing about now," I mumbled, as if I had just woken up.

"Nothing, go back to sleep, yeah," was the snappy response I got from blondy.

So we all did as we were told, no sooner than 10 minutes later was the third stick thrown and the third poke delivered to Tobi.

"Tobi I'm going to kill you!!!" Deidara lept to his feet, Tobi only just making it ran away, with Deidara hot on his heels.

I was laughing so hard I only just heard the bangs coming from the distance. My plan was almost complete. I quickly grabbed the remaining sticks form the tree and threw them into the bushes as I knew that when day light came they would be visible.

Now my plan was complete, time to sleep and get the rest I needed. That of which Deidara and Tobi wouldn't have much of.

* * *

**R&R guys love you if you do. **


	4. Chapter 4

**hi everyone! sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but i was distracted while writing it as i just found out a family friend only had days or weeks to live, so sorry if it's not up to standards. **

**i don't own Naruto only my OC Caitlin.**

**thanks, BlueB**

I didn't hear them come back, but when I woke up there they were lying peacefully on the grass. Gee, when Deidara was asleep and didn't have an annoyed expression on his face, he looked really cute. Too bad had didn't look like that all of the time.

I really wanted to know what was under Tobi's mask. I would have tried to pry it off with my foot but he had moved to the other side of the fire which was completely out by now.

I felt really refreshed, which was odd, seeing as I had slept on the ground all night. I suppose it was from my sense of achievement from last night.

I drowsed off for a while and was woken again to the sound of moving bodies.

Deidara was sitting up, rubbing his head as if he had a headache, hmmm I wonder why?

"So where are we off to today?" I asked hoping to get some sort of an answer.

"Where we were going yesterday, hm." Um ok, that really answer my question.

"Which is?" I prompted

He scowled, "the akastuki hideout, idiot. I hope your not as annoying there as you are now yeah."

"Well why are you keeping me with you then, if you don't like being around me, can't you just find someone else?" I asked hopefully.

"No, hm."

"Why not, what's so special about me?" I asked actually curious now.

"Leader wanted someone with a spirit, someone who stands up for what they believe in, he said those kinds of people are easier to have around, un. I don't know why though, I think someone quieter would be better and you just prove my point, yeah."

Well this wasn't what I was expecting. So I was stuck with these people forever now? Like hell. I'll find someway to escape.

Deidara put his hand up to push his hair back, and I almost screamed. What the hell was that on his hand?

"Uh, what's that on your hand?" I asked nervously afraid of the answer I would receive.

"What, these hm?" he held out his hands and I stared. There actually were mouths on his palms. "Surprised hm?" he asked me.

I looked up at him; he had a calculating look on his face, like he was trying to read my thoughts. "Uh yeah, I am." I stated.

"I suppose it's not something you see everyday, but I'm used to them and I'm glad I've got them. They are really useful, yeah."

"What are they used for," I asked.

"For making art of life, they turn my clay into beautiful shapes of life and then in the moment of death the clay figures shine with the beauty of art which is explosions. That is true art, the moment in which they shine to sacrifice themselves to my cause."

I didn't say anything, but sat and thought about what he had told me. Surely the moment in which something shines is true art, but isn't art meant to last longer? Can't it shine without then fading into nothing? I wasn't sure on the answers to these questions but I think it's something everyone answers for themselves. Maybe I would find my answers to these questions later in life.

Tobi started to stir and soon woke up fully.

"It's about time, hm. Lets get going," Deidara made it clear he was still angry at Tobi.

After a hasty breakfast and a drink from a nearby creak, we set off once more into the endless woods.

The whole day went mostly without incident, my amusement came from watching the two guys ahead of me slouch along looking tired and exhausted. That's payback for you.

During the afternoon we came across a clearing where we stopped to take a break. This was unusual seeing as we had already stoped for lunch not long ago.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked.

"We are waiting for someone, hm." Deidara said with mild interest.

Not long after he said this than someone, or rather something rose form the ground. It looked like a huge venues flytrap except it had a person in the middle of it who was half black, half white. The person/thing was wearing the same cloak as the two I was travelling with, it looked like he was also part of this akastuki thing. I suppose many people would be revolted by this person standing in front of me, but I was really curious.

"I see you found us a slave." He said looking at me.

"Yep we sure did, isn't she great Zetsu san? She'll give Hidan a run for his money." Tobi started babbling on.

"Hm maybe," the plant Zetsu said.

"Any way, lets get going, hm. We still have another days walk." Deidara said. In a way this made me happy that we were finally coming to our destination but I also didn't want to have to put up with any more of these akastuki people.

We walked for the rest of the day, until the sky turned an orangey pink colour which was very beautiful. As we set up for the night the sky got darker and the stars came out. I always loved looking at the stars.

Deidara tied me up to another tree which earned him a dirty look from yours truly.

After another tea of plain food, we all went to sleep, this time with Zetsu on watch, which meant I couldn't do anything seeing as he wouldn't fall asleep like Deidara did the night before. This ruined my whole day, which wasn't much to begin with.

_Oh well I suppose they won't have anything to complain about tomorrow_, I thought just before I fell asleep.

* * *

**R&R guys, you know you want to. love you all!!! =^.^= hey look its naruto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**yay chapter 5! hope you guys like it. also just a warning hidan is in this chapter so there will be swearing. **

**also tell me what you think of the hideout and how you get to it.**

**thanks BlueBB**

**i don't own naruto.**

Woken up by being poked in the side with the toe of someone's shoe is not my favourite way to wake up, neither is being yelled at for being a lazy bum and told to get moving.

"Get up off your lazy ass and start walking, hm. By this rate we won't reach the hideout until tomorrow, yeah," the un-grateful Deidara yelled at me, trying to wake me up.

I suppose he seceded in waking me up, but he also got a dirty glare and a few mumbled insults. After a hurried breakfast, Zetsu didn't eat anything which I thought was strange, we got moving again. All round, everyone seemed to be in a better mood today, which although I wasn't happy about, it lifted my mood as well.

Our rout seemed to be set as we followed a river for the whole day.

Lunch was hurried, and I suspected all the guys were anxious to get back to their base.

It was about mid afternoon when we were walking through a gully between two mountains. The trees suddenly opened up to a huge waterfall cascading down the mountain sides. There was a huge pool of water at the base and the river that we had been following all day came off this pool. In short, it was beautiful.

We walked around the base of the pool until we came to a slight hill that reached up to the cliff face next to the waterfall. We climbed the hill until we reached the cliff face. Deidara, Tobi and Zetsu all put their hands to the cliff face. I wondered what they were doing when Deidara grabbed my wrist.

The next thing I knew, I felt like I was sliding through a thick liquid and everything went dark. When my eyes focused on the slightly dimmed light I saw we were standing inside a hall way with doors leading off in both directions. The walls, roof and floor were made of rock as if we were in the cliff itself, which by judging what had just happened I think we were.

So, this was the akastuki hideout?

"Come on, this way Caitlin," Deidara said, letting go of my wrist and un-doing the chains around my wrists. This meant I was free, but I doubt I would be able to get out of this place; otherwise I probably wouldn't have been let off.

I had no choice but to follow him down the hallway. Tobi followed us and Zetsu went through one of the doors. The light in this place was wired. It came from nowhere that I could see, but at the same time it seemed to surround us. It wasn't as bright as the daylight out side, but it wasn't really dim either.

We turned right into another hall way and came to a set of double doors. Deidara went through these doors, with Tobi and me following.

What I came to next was not what I was expecting.

These akastuki people certainly like to live in luxury. In what must have been the lounge room the was on of those corner 6 seater couches with another 3 seater couch next to the other couch so it was sort of forming a box with the bottom being a huge plasma T.V. in the middle of the 'box' was a large rug covering the stone floor. A huge bookshelf sat against one wall and another double door was set into the opposite wall.

On the couch were several people. One had silver hair sleeked back with gel or something, another had black hair tied back into a pony tail and had red eyes, the last person looked like a fish. He had blue skin and what looked like gills on the side of hid neck. All were wearing identical cloaks and I noticed all of them had there fingernails painted. Looking at Deidara and Tobi I noticed they did too.

"Finally your back, it's about fucking time," the silver hair guy said, glancing in our direction. "Oh good you bought a slave back with you, make her go cook tea or something, I don't want to look at her shitting, clothes anymore."

Uh, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Hey ass wipe, look hear, I didn't make my clothes like this, Deidara did. So if you've got a problem with me or my clothes then take it up with Deidara, not me. I'm not going to take any of your shit!" ok so maybe I really should learn to keep my anger under control in times like these, but still!

"What did you say bitch? I see no one has bothered to teach you any manners yet. I'll tell you one thing, keep your fucking mouth shut or you won't be alive for very long, shit head."

Oh, did not just call me a bitch! This is war!

I was about to argue back when Deidara put a hand over my mouth and led me towards the other double doors. With any other person, I would have licked their hand or bitten it, but I really didn't want the mouth on his palm to open and do the same thing back, so for once, I kept my mouth shut.

The double doors turned out to be a kitchen with an adjoining dining room.

"I suggest you do keep you mouth shut when your around Hidan, hm," Deidara told me as he took he hand away. "He's not the sort of person that you can talk to like that with getting away with it, yeah." His tone was soft, but held a warning in it.

"You know how to cook, I take it, hm?" he asked.

As a matter of fact I could, and pretty well at that. "Of course."

"Good, get to work then, yeah." With that he walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge room, joining the others in watching some sort of T.V show.

Oh my god, I can't believe he just walked out on me like that. I was tempted to go after him and say I wouldn't do anything, but I thought again. It felt like ages since I had had a proper meal, so I decided I would make something really yummy.

They had every thing to make spaghetti bolognaise, so I started with cooking that. First though I had to find out how many people I was cooking for.

When I asked Deidara, he told me 8, excluding Zetsu which I thought was even weirder. He hadn't eaten anything while he had been travelling with us, why was this?

Anyway, what ever the reason I concentrated on trying to prepare a feast for 8 people. Which let me tell you, isn't easy as cooking for four.

* * *

**R&R guys!! also everyone have a merry christmas if i don't talk to you guys before hand. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!!! yay sixth chapter **

**I hope everyone had a wonderfull christmas, because i sure did, except mum got sick but all in all i had fun at Orford with all my family!! yay i love Orford in Tasmania and it's only an hours drive away, so its really close. you should all go there some time! its on the east coast os Tasmania, and if any of you don't know where tassie is then i'm really diappionted in you, but for those of you who don't know its the island down the bottom of Australia. **

**special thanks to all those who added in their favourites and alerts and what-not and an even specialer (i don't think thats a word) thanks to Gerbil123 who added me in fav author and stories and an even more specialer thanks to Sempi-Is-An-Angel who sent me a lovely message. **

**anyway, story time, hope you enjoy.**

**thanks BlueBB**

**i don't own naruto, i hope you all know that by now, because i sure do!**_Finally_, I sigh.

* * *

After about an hour of slaving over a hot stove trying to cook up a storm (not literally), I was finally finished.

Nine plates of steaming spaghetti bolognaise sat on the dining table, all ready to disappear just as fast. Why am I doing this? Because I have to. Damit.

"Tea's ready!" I yell to the group in the lounge room which had increased to eight people, yay everyone is here, won't have to go looking for people. The new people in the living room included some guy with what looked like a turban on his head, another guy with orange hair, wired but cool eyes and some major piercings on his face (ouch! That must have hurt!) And a girl with blue hair with a white rose in it.

Everyone looked at me and then Tobi jumped up off the couch and rushed into the dining room before everyone can even get out of their seats. The others follow more slowly. I follow them and take my place.

"Aren't slaves not supposed to eat with their masters? And I thought slaves at food scraps." Ok great, the silver haired freak was making it more difficult by the minute to keep to Deidara's warning.

"Well since I made this, I'm having some of it too. I eat what I cook, don't like it, make your own food!" I didn't go over the top that time; I should still be in the clear.

"She has a point, leave her alone, Hidan," the orange hair guy said. I'm guessing he has some sort of authority over the rest cause Hidan shut up after that and resumed eating his tea that I had so kindly made for him.

I thought that Hidan really had shut up and wouldn't do anything, but boy was I wrong. Splat! A piece of my lovingly made food hit the side of my face.

I looked up at the people around me with death in my eyes. Everyone seemed normal except for Hidan who was obviously trying not to laugh and Deidara, who was looking from me to Hidan with something like concern and excitement in his eyes.

By now you should all know my acting and throwing accurately skills. So when Hidan was splatted with spaghetti sauce right in the eye, all he saw when he looked at me was me calmly eating my dinner (I wiped the sauce off my face before I threw some at him). It looked as though he was going to play this game as he didn't sat anything, but I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was smiling.

Hidan was sitting at the end of the table, so when the second throw from him was released and I leaned back to miss it, the sauce hit fish face in the side of the head.

At that moment, everything went wild. Let me described what happened.

"Hidan, I'm going to kill you!" Fish Face yelled as he stood up and threw his whole plate at Hidan, which covered Hidan in spaghetti bolognaise and also splattering turban head and orange head. The guy with the turban instantly threw his plate at Fish Face and accidently hit Deidara, while I scrambled to the other side of the room as I knew what would happen. The guy with the orange hair started yelling at Hidan and Fish Face and was hit with a plate full of food by Deidara, who missed Hidan completely.

The girl and the guy with black hair and red eyes joined me at the other side of the room; I knew from that instant that they were smart. I asked the girl what everyone's name was as calling them by nick names can get really tiring. She told me everyone's name, which was a relief as I thought she might refuse, she seemed nice enough. Tobi wasn't so lucky in reaching safety, as peins' bowl's contents hit him as he tried to escape behind Deidara.

This was so funny; I couldn't help but laugh like a lunatic as the scene unfolded in front of me. Everything was in chaos; Hidan and Kisame were trying to kill each other with Pein in the middle trying to calm everyone down while also yelling at Deidara. Kakuzu was yelling at any random person while Tobi was wailing about being hit.

Yep, my work here is done.

Konan and Itachi went into the lounge room while I followed, leaving the others to sort themselves out. Konan and I sat down and watched T.V while Itachi read a book of some sort.

"You know your going to have to clean that up." Konan told me. Oh snap, that part I just realised.

"Oh well, life could be worse," I replied. "I'll let them settle down before I go in there."

"Hm, I suppose your right."

After a few more minutes of yelling at each other and hearing a few more splats, all the guys came out of the kitchen from the dining, looking angry and disgruntled. They all headed out of the room going to what I presumed were the showers.

Ok, now it was my turn to clean up, and boy did I have a job a head of me. The dining room looked like a bomb of spaghetti went off. I got to work and I swear it took me about three hours to get all of the stains out of the floor, walls, furniture and in some places, the ceiling.

When I came into the living room Hidan looked at me and gave me a death stare. What the hell did I do to deserve that! Oh yeah, now I remember, I think I was the one that got him into trouble, oh well, that's payback for you.

I flop down on one of the couches next to Deidara and Tobi. Everyone's watching some sort of horror movie, oh wait its 28 weeks later, man I love this movie. The first time I watched it was at the movies and I couldn't stop laughing. I think zombies and mutants are so funny.

The movie had only just started so I settled down to watch it, this time I wouldn't laugh; I'd scare the crap out of everyone else. YAY go me!!!

In the part where the zombie/mutant things are trying to get into the shack thing I snuck around behind the couch and just as one of the people were being dragged out of the shack, I jumped up behind Hidan, screaming and clamping onto his shoulders.

"Arrrrrrrggggghhhhhh!!!!!" he screamed, scared out of his mind, which sent me into fits of laughter.

This really was the wrong thing to do, as he jumped over the back of the couch with an anger I had never seen in anyone's eyes. He raised his fast and I stopped laughing I knew he could smash my head in with one punch, I knew I was about to die. I closed my eyes and everything seemed in slow motion. I heard several people yell out my name, they seemed far away. I automatically raised my arm to try and shield my self, at the same time pushing all my energy into my arm to make it strong.

The next thing I heard was a huge crash, bang! I opened my eyes and looked around me. The opposite wall had a huge dent in it and lying on the ground moaning and sitting up was Hidan.

What the hell just happened?

All of a sudden people were surrounding me.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Since when could a slave use chakra?"

"Why didn't you tell me you could use chakra, un?"

I finally found my voice. "What the hell is chakra? And what did I just do?"

"You don't know about chakra?" Pein asked me incredibly. "Everyone, even normal civilians know about chakra."

_Yeah, well, I'm not from your world, am I_? I thought.

Seeing that I didn't answer, Pein took that as a no.

Everyone was quiet and Hidan was looking at me weirdly. Pein seemed to be deep in thought.

"Your training starts tomorrow, go get some rest. Deidara, she can sleep in your room, it's your job to look after her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble seeing as you're the one who found her in the first place. Bring her to training room 3 at 10 tomorrow morning." Pein told me and Deidara.

"But, I've only got one bed un!" Deidara protested

"Too bad," was his reply.

"Come on Caitlin, lets go, yeah." I followed Deidara out of the lounge room and into the hall way. Mummers followed us until we turned a corner and they were cut off. We turned into another corridor and I was completely lost, I may be a good thrower and actor but I really suck when it comes to directions and the like.

As we went through a door we came to what must have been his bedroom. It had a king size four poster bed in the middle of the room, a book shelf and a wardrobe against the wall we just came through, a long desk against another wall which was full of clay like figures and another door against the opposite wall. It was quite neat all up, with a thick rug lying beside the bed.

"Looks like we are going to have to share the same bed," Deidara sighed. "Get into bed and go to sleep, your going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Why, what does having chakra mean? What does any of this mean? I just want to go home." I was ready to start crying, after everything that had happened. I was sick of all of this; I just wanted to go home back to my family and friends, where I belonged.

I think Deidara knew I was on the verge of tears; his eyes had a soft look in them. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything in the morning." At that he pulled me into a hug, and in that moment I started crying, the tears just wouldn't stop. It was nice to know that some one cared for me in this god forsaken world.

We stayed like that, Deidara hugging me and trying to comfort me, stroking my hair, for ages. When I finally calmed down he led me over to the bed and put me under the covers.

"I'll be back soon," he murmured before leaving the room. I didn't remember much after that as I was soon asleep.

* * *

**YAY!! Sixth chapter done! **

**wow what will happen in their training!?**

**please R&R guys, know you want to!!**

**hey you know how people say they will give you cookies if you R&R? well there are actually tracking cookies that go around the internet and you get them when you enter certain web sites. i just thought it was a bit ironic how that works out. **

**Happy new years guys!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello peoples, yes it is I, coming back with another chapter. **

**yay chapter 7 hope you guys enjoy!! **

**thanks BlueBB**"_Good bye hm."_

* * *

"_Where are you going?" I yelled after Deidara trying to catch up with him, but my feet wouldn't move properly. _

"_Away, yeah." Was the reply I received. _

"_Noooo, Deidara don't go please don't go, I need you here, please stay with me! Don't leave, please!"_

_But he didn't stop, he just kept walking. I shut down, collapsing on the ground and crying my eyes out. Why was he doing this to me? Why?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"You talk in your sleep, hm." Were the first words I heard when I woke up the next morning.

"What did I say," I asked, turning over to look at Deidara lying next to me. I tried to sound casual and calm, but really I was freaking out on the inside. Oh crap, what did I say? It better not have been something embarrassing.

"It went something like, 'Deidara, don't leave, please don't leave, I need you here. Deidara, don't go please!'" he said in a mocking voice, trying to imitate me.

Oh shit, I can't have said that, please let _this_ be a dream. Aaarrrrgggghhhh! Crap, now I remember my dream. Damit, way do I have to talk in my sleep. I don't do it all the time, only every so often, but still, why did it have to be something like this!

Before I could reply he reached out and brushed away a stray tear that I didn't realise was there. Oh god, please don't tell me I was crying as well.

"Aw look, you were even crying, yeah," he mocked me even more.

"Go away," I said as I smacked his perfectly smooth hand away from my face. Wait, did I just say that? Oh god, please don't let me be falling for this blond creep.

"But I thought you didn't want me to go, I thought you really wanted me to stay, un," he said in a mocked hurt voice.

I was so angry with myself and him now, I got out of bed and stomped to the other door in the room, which I hoped was a bathroom. My hopes turned out to be fulfilled as I walked into a shiny white bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

The bathroom had a spar/shower in the corner with a sink set into a bench and a toilet against the opposite wall with a huge mirror above the sink. There was a rail with two towels hanging off it, so I grabbed a towel and had a shower, making sure the door was locked before jumping in.

When I got out, I realised that my clothes, which I had bought from that village, were filthy, torn and unwearable. Damn, I thought to my self as I dried myself off. I wrapped myself in the towel and opened the door to see Deidara still lying in bed, the lazy bum.

"Do you have any clothes that I can wear?" I asked hoping the towel covered enough of me.

"Oh, so your talking to me now, hm? He asked with a smirk on his face. Gee I hated that sexy smirk. Hey wait, I mean I hated that ugly fricked up smirk! (Yes I did spell fricked right, that's one of my words ok?)

"Yes I am, now what about some clothes." I was getting more pissed off every second.

He rolled his amazingly beautiful crystal blue eyes, "I got some for you last night, there in the closet on the second self."

I made my way to the closet, mentally slapping myself for thinking such things as how beautiful he is. I pulled some clothes out, wanting to get back into the bathroom as fast as I could.

Once I was back in the safety of the bathroom I pulled on the clothes. I was now wearing a black tank top with the akastuki cloud thing on the front. It had a collar and was really comfy and flexible. The shorts I was wearing were shortie shorts. I wasn't a huge fan of these as I though they showed off too much leg but they were comfy and flexible as well. The shorts were black as well with the same cloud pattern on each pocked, including the back ones. This place was full of perverts, not to mention the black bra and undies with the same cloud patterns that came with the outfit.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on my side of the bed, time for some answers.

Deidara raised an eyebrow and looked at me, I looked right back and almost got lost in his eyes. Don't worry folks I pulled myself out before I got too deep.

"So, tell about this chakra thing and how it works." I managed to put a glare in as I said this.

He told me about how everyone has chakra, but only some people can use it and these people train to become ninjas. He told me about chakra points and the gates, the chakra elements and so on. He even went on to talk about all the ranks of ninjas in the villagers and then about how the akastuki were S-ranked criminals ninjas. _Oh great, I'm stuck with criminals._

When he finished I just sat there trying to take everything in he just said. He must have known, or guessed that that was the case, as he went and had his own shower. When he came out I was still sitting on the bed thinking, but I had managed to get my head around the very complex idea that I could use this chakra stuff and what it all meant.

"Come on, we're going to be late if we don't go now, yeah." He said, brining me back to reality.

"Late for what?" I asked, completely forgetting about training with Pein.

"Training, idiot, hm."

Everything from last night came clearly into focus now, even the part where Deidara tried to comfort me when I was balling my eyes out for a stupid reason. I hardly ever cry, and I hate doing it, it makes me feel weak. As soon as the memory came I pushed it away, how embarrassing, crying my eyes out to someone I hardly even knew.

As I was thinking we walked through many of the endless hallways as the doors became further apart. This place must have been huge! I couldn't imagine how they carved this place out in the solid rock; it must have been a really tiring task.

We came to a random door and stoped. Deidara pushed the door open and stepped inside with me following closely.

What I saw blew me away. We were standing in a forest. Trees rose all around us with bushes and wild flowers littering the ground covered in grass. Sunlight was streaming in from somewhere up above. In front of us was a pebbled path that led into the forest. Deidara started to follow the path, but I just stood there, transfixed at what I saw.

"Come on, lets go, yeah." He tried to get me to start walking. I did as he asked and walked up to his side still staring at what was around us.

As we walked I asked, "How can this forest be hear? Aren't we in a cliff? And where is the sunlight coming from?"

"There are several rooms like this, each with there own terrain, un. They were hear when we found this place and we use them as training rooms. As for the sunlight, the rock is also most transparent at the top of this room, so the sunlight can get in and help the plants grow, yeah. But at the same time no one knows where here. The rock is only see through from our side, un" He explained, making me even more transfixed at what was around us.

After about 15 minutes of walking along the path we came to a large clearing with several people standing in the centre. Pein, Hidan, Tobi, Kisame and Zetsu were all there watching us as we approached.

"Your late." Was our greeting from Pein.

"Only by a couple of minutes, yeah." Deidara replied

Before anyone could talk I asked, "How big is this place anyway?"

"Approximately 5 hectares, enough room for sufficient training." Pein answered my question.

Sufficient? Gee I could get lost in that much space, and knowing me I probably would.

"Right, training starts now." Pein stated, taking me away from thought of getting lost in this huge place.

_Oh god, can I ran away now?_

"First things first, do you know how to draw out your chakra?" he asked.

"Um, no." I said.

"Uh, ok. First we'll start with meditating then." Pein sounded a little exasperated as he said this.

The next 4 hours were spent sitting on the soft green grass with me trying to draw out my chakra to all parts of my body until I could do it really quickly and without thinking about it. The first hour was interrupted a lot as Hidan, Kisame and Kakuzu kept sniggering at me. That was until Pein snapped and told them to leave if they couldn't keep their mouths shut. During the last hour Deidara and Tobi got bored so they left as well.

When I could finally push chakra to all parts of my body without having to stop and think about what I was doing we moved on to something more active.

Tree climbing! Yay! (The tree climbing they do when their in the hidden mist country)

Climbing up trees without your hands isn't fun, especially when you've got bruises all over your body (especially your bum) from falling on the ground continuously.

By the time I had made any progress, the sunlight had taken on an orangey glow, as if the sun was setting.

I had managed to get a quarter of the way up a huge tree when Pein called for me to stop and come back down. This proved difficult but I managed it.

"So far you've done pretty well, but you need to be able to focus your chakra in the one spot for longer so you can make it to the top of the tree. Keep practicing moving your chakra around your body when we're not training." He stated. Gee, easy for him to say, I bet he's not extremely tired and covered in sweat form concentrating so hard. "Meet me here tomorrow at the same time, you've still got a lot to learn."

"Right, sure thing." I replied as I started to drag my feet down the forest path, completely exhausted. Stuff the others if they think I'm going to make something for them to eat now.

The forest path seemed twice as long on the way back. I didn't know where Pein had gone; I supposed he had stayed behind to bang his head against the tree because of how slow I learn. Haha that would be a funny sight.

Walking into the hall from the forest room thing I realised that I had no clue whatsoever as to where I was. _Oh great, now I'm done for_. I thought as I stood there contemplating on whether I should go left or right.

"Looks like your finished then, hm?" in that instant that voice lit up my soul, guiding me like a light house to safety.

My face lit up in a huge smile as I saw Deidara walking down the hall. "Thank god you're here, I though I was lost." I breathed a sigh of relief.

He gave a smile back, "get lost in this place? You must have no sense of direction what so ever, yeah."

As we walked down the many hall ways, leading to the lounge room, he asked me how the rest of the training went, and what toucher I had to go through. By the time I had finished telling him of my exhausting day we were at the door leading into the lounge.

_Wow, that was fast_, I thought as we went through. Everyone, except Pein was in the lounge either watching something that was on TV, talking or in Itachi's case reading a book.

I flopped down on the couch next to Tobi who instantly started firing off questions about my day. As I finished telling him I noticed Hidan looking at me.

"What do you want," I asked none too politely.

He scowled, "When are you start making dinner, I'm starving!"

What an un respecting pig! "I'm not your slave now, and anyway I'm too tired to make you tea, go make your own." I said impatiently.

At this every one turned to me and basically pleaded me to make tea for them all. I almost laughed at all the puppy dog eyes I got, looking at me eagerly. They looked so cute, especially a certain blond who just by looking at him made my decision and got me off the couch and into the kitchen.

"Fine," I sighed getting up and walking into the kitchen. My decision was met with many cheers.

I ended up deciding on vegetable soup, it was easy, just throw everything in and let it cook.

When tea was ready they all (except Zetsu) rushed into the dining room and sat down in their places. Pein was with them by now.

Sadly, but luckily for me, there were no food fights this time, they seemed to intent on eating as much as they could. Luckily I had done a huge batch, enough for tomorrow night I had thought, because they all went back for seconds and some even went back for thirds. There goes tomorrow nights dinner. A least there was some left for lunch tomorrow.

"Mmmm that was the best meal I've had for ages," Kisame murmured leaning back on his chair and putting his hands behind his head in contentment.

"hm, it must have been the fish I put in there," I said with a thinking face on.

The look on kisame's face was worth everything I'd been through the last few days.

"I didn't really put fish in there," I laughed as everyone burst out laughing at the look on Kisame's face.

"Good," Kisame said, coming back form shock.

Once the kitchen was clean I went straight to bed, at least I remembered where the bedroom was. I must have fallen asleep straight away because I didn't hear Deidara as he got into bed, whispering goodnight in my ear and softly kissing me on the forehead.

* * *

**yay hope you guys like this chapter! **

**please R&R guys, you know you want to!!! and pluss i love getting reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**hello everyone!! yes i'm back again! so soon i know but i started writing and couldn't stop. anyway its the summer holidays now so i should have heaps of time to update. YAY**

**anyways hope you enjoy, also there is a little bit of swearing in this chapter, but nothing you havn't seen before. **

**thanks BlueBB**

* * *

The next few days of training were probably the most tiring days of my life so far. Pein seemed to like pushing me and pushing me until I would fall on the ground completely exhausted. When that happened, training was finished for the day.

It did have a good side though. After a few days I could climb any tree, walk on water, move through the trees like all the other ninjas do and I had built up a lot of endurance so I lasted a lot longer.

Today we were going to start fighting. First we started with taijutsu, hand to hand combat. In my other world I did karate, I was a red belt. So with this type of fighting, I was at least one step ahead.

When we started sparing, Pein seemed quite surprised at how much I knew, I took this to my advantage and went at him full on to try and put him off balance. What I didn't know though, was that Pein was also extremely trained in taijutsu. He blocked all of my attacks and punched my full in the face, with lightning speed and power.

I swear I was going to have the blackest eye the next morning.

"You need to push chakra into your punches to make them quicker and stronger, otherwise you will have no chance what so ever." Pein told me.

"Well maybe you should have told me that before you crushed one half of my face." I growled at him. My face was now extremely sore, but everything seemed to be in the right place, thank god.

He shrugged his shoulders, "You needed to know what it should feel like."

_Oh yeah, cause that's a great excuse to smash my face in_, I thought bitterly to my self.

By the end of the day, I had turned into a punching bag. I had bruises all over me and even walking hurt my body. And what did I have to show for it? Two tiny bruises on Pein's face. Well, at least I hit him.

"Come back tomorrow same time, and remember to keep meditating, its more important now than ever." Was Pein's usual dismissal.

"Don't I get days off?" I asked helplessly, knowing how sore I'd be tomorrow.

"No, not until you have earned them." Was the response I got.

"Great, thanks." I said walking off to go cook tea for the others.

"Your welcome." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said this.

By now I could find my way to the kitchen without help form Deidara, but he still waited at the door for me.

"Gee, what happened to you, yeah? Looks like you turned into Pein's personal punching bag, hm." He greeted me, stating the obvious.

"I feel like his personal punching bag," I muttered walking down the hallway with Deidara by my side.

After tea I went back to the bedroom and filled the spar up. A nice relaxing bath is what I needed right now. I almost fell asleep, that was until Deidara came storming into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Don't worry, the bathroom door was closed. This knocked me out of my almost asleep daze, and made me realise that the water was starting to get cool.

I got out dried my self off and changed into my . when I walked out of the bathroom I saw Deidara sitting on the bed, staring moodily into the distance.

"What's up your bum?" I asked climbing into bed.

"Just Hidan being an asshole like always, hm," he said moodily.

"Ok, now I understand." I knew exactly how he felt.

He got up off the bed and went and changed into his in the bathroom before coming back into the room and getting into bed. He rolled over so his back was facing me, his back with the long golden hair flowing down it like a water fall.

That's it, I couldn't resist any longer. As quietly as I could and trying not to move the bed as I did it, I moved within reaching distance of him. I lay on my side facing him and slowly reached out with both hands. I didn't know if he had gone to sleep yet, but that didn't stop me.

Slowing I picked out three bits of hair and started to braid it. I did it so I wasn't pulling on his scalp. I finished that braid and started another braid. I managed to get quite a few done before I accidently pulled a little bit harder than intended.

His hand flew straight back and found mine holding onto his hair. "What are you doing, hm?" he asked. I couldn't tell wether he was angry, annoyed or fine with it.

"Playing with your hair, it's just so long and beautiful," I said before I could stop myself. I mentally slapped myself, why did I have to say beautiful?

"Right, even if my hair is beautiful, I would rather it if you left it alone from now on, yeah." He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I sighed, "Fine, have it your way," I murmured. I rolled over back to my side of the bed and tried to fall asleep. This wasn't over; one day I would braid all of his hair.

I fell asleep, not noticing Deidara taking out his braids and then rolling over to start braiding mine, pay backs a bitch I guess.

I woke up the next morning and couldn't move. My body hurt so much, every time I moved pain would shoot up through my body. I knew today's training was going to be difficult.

I rose out of bed, slowly and painfully walking to the bathroom to see how much damage had come through today. One half of my face was bruised, black and purple. Hey I looked kind of like Zetsu. I lifted up my top and almost gagged. My stomached was one huge black, purple and yellow bruise that looked really ugly. No wonder it hurt so much whenever I moved.

I put my top back down and looked closer at my hair; it looked really strange for some reason. My sleep filled brain finally worked out that all of my hair was braided, even down to the last strand.

This was not going to be a good day. I could already feel the anger boiling up inside of me.

"Deidara! I hate you so much right now!" I screamed/yelled into the bedroom. He lifted his head in sleepy confusion, took one look at me, grinned evilly and went back to sleep.

I stomped back into the bathroom and set about the task of taking out all of the braids.

By the time I had finished my hair was sticking up in all directions not even the hairbrush could sort this out. Even though I tried with all my might, my hair just wouldn't go back to normal. I got changed anyway thinking I would just have to put up with it.

I went into the kitchen looking for something for breakfast and put some bread in the toaster.

Tobi was the only other one in the kitchen at the moment; he was raiding the fridge looking for something to eat. Pulling his head out of the fridge, he spotted me.

"Ah, looks like Caitlin is having a bad hair day." He said, only adding to my annoyance.

"Yeah, all thanks to Deidara." I muttered.

"Aw, come on Caitlin, its not that bad, although your face is." He was walking on a very thin line.

"Tobi, please just drop the subject of how I look and talk about something else." I think he could sense that he was close to the edge, maybe it was the look on my face.

"Ok, ok, Tobi's sorry. So how is your training going with Pein," he asked in a cheery voice, probably trying to make me happy.

I told him of the last few days as I ate breakfast. Just as I finished Hidan came in, took one look at me and burst out laughing.

I was going to kill him

"If you say one word, I'm going to smash your face in." I said in a menacing voice.

This only made him laugh harder. "Punch me? From what I hear, you can't even land a punch on Pein." He doubled up laughing.

That was it, I was ready to snap. Before I could even take a step towards Hidan a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and started dragging me out the door and towards the training room, taking me away from my prey who laughed even harder at the sight of Deidara dragging my out of the room.

"What are doing? Let me go! I'm going to fucking smash his ugly head until it's unrecognisable. Stupid cunt, the asshole is going to die!" I yelled as Deidara kept a firm grip around my struggling body.

"Calm down, yeah! You need to learn how to control your anger, un." He tried to make me stop yelling.

"I don't care, let me get him!" I tried breaking his grip but nothing would work.

"Listen, the one you need to take your anger out on now is Pein, yeah. He's the one who told Hidan that you can't even land a punch, and also he's the one you need to show that you can use taijutsu properly, un." He tried desperately to make me calm down.

I stopped struggling because I knew that he was right. He put me down thinking that I had calmed down, big mistake.

I immediately took off towards the training room, running as fast as I could, Pein was going down!

Deidara ran after me trying to make stop and calm down, but nothing was going to stop me now. I reached the double doors and yanked them open, tearing down the forest path, with Deidara right on my heals. I didn't care that I was running out of breath, I didn't care that my body was in pain; I needed to reach Pein and teach him a lesson.

There he was standing in the clearing, as still as a statue with Itachi right beside him. I thought this was wired, but I didn't care. I ran straight for him. My first punch he blocked easily, as was then plan to get his hands away from his body. The second punch I pushed all my energy into and landed it straight in his stomach. I heard him grunt in pain with satisfaction.

I jumped back, out of his reach and waited for my next opening to strike. Now I knew what pushing chakra into my punch meant, now I was ready to fight.

We circled each other, waiting for the other to make their move. Pein had a smile on his face, I had death written across mine. He came at me but I saw through his moves, blocked them and punched him full in the face as his fist came crashing into my already bruised stomach. Just as he pulled away my foot smashed into his stomach pushing him away. He quickly regained his balance and came charging at me, I jumped onto a lower branch to get out of the way. I jumped down behind him just as he turned and kicked him in the side with all the force I could muster.

Our fight went on like this for about an hour, moving to up in the trees and then back on the ground. All the while Deidara and Itachi watched us with interest.

"Looks like she's finally starting to get the hang of how everything works." Itachi said to Deidara as they watched us.

After an hour, I was stuffed. I knew I had used up a lot of my chakra, and I knew that I was ready to fall soon. As we moved deeper into the forest we moved onto the more sneaking moves. As I silently jumped down behind Pein I smashed my fish into the back of his head, that is, I tried to smash my fish into the back of Pein's head. He ducked and rammed his elbow into my chest, winding me and crippling me.

I fell to the ground, unable to move due to the shooting pain, no air in my lungs and no energy left.

"You have done well today, your finally get the idea of how to push your chakra into your attacks. Take the next two days off, you'll need that time to recover and plus you've earned it." He said smiling at me, as I finally got my breath back.

"Thanks, its about time you gave me a day off," I said smiling back up at him.

He offered his hand and I took it, pulling myself upwards. We walked back to the clearing.

"It's about time you guys got back, we had started wondering if you'd killed each other, yeah" Deidara called out as we came back into the clearing.

"What, you think Pein would actually be able to kill me?" I joked.

They all smiled. We all walked back to the doors together, Pein explaining to the others about how much I had improved. I was only half listening; trying not to collapse takes a lot of effort and concentration.

When we got to the lounge room I collapsed on the couch. The only other people around were Zetsu and Konan. For a while I made conversation with both of them, but they weren't really talkative so I went back to the bedroom and ran another bath. Oh the joys of a nice relaxing spar. While in the hot waters of heaven, I spied a medical kit. After getting out, I cleaned the few scrapes I had got from tree branches and such and wound up my stomach so it felt like I was wearing a corset. This helped a lot as it stopped me moving so much.

I got dresses again and walked back into the living room. This time Hidan was there so I poked my tongue out at him and sat down to watch TV. He rolled his eyes at me but didn't say anything.

After a while I got up to make tea (I can't think of anything so just pretend its something really yummy). As I called out that tea was ready they all (except Zetsu) came into the kitchen like hungry little puppies and started scoffing their tea down. Only Konan and Itachi had enough manners not the eat like a pig.

"Gee you guys need to learn some table manners." I said as I ate mine.

All I got were a few grunts and "mmm"s.

After tea and the cleaning was done I headed straight to bed, I was so tired I collapsed into bed and fell instantly asleep.

Once again I didn't hear Deidara come into the room, get into bed, whisper good night in my ear and kiss me gently and the forehead, looking fondly at me with his soft blue eyes.

* * *

**YAY chapter finished! **

**make sure you guys review please!!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**hello everyone!! **

**yes i'm back, to fill your brains with wild ideas and images. **

**hope you enjoy!! **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, Deidara was gone. I didn't mind much, seeing as this allowed me to stretch out onto both sides of the bed. I dozed on and off for a while, enjoying my freedom from training. Finally deciding to get up when Deidara's clock read 10:30, I went and had another bath, today was going to be as relaxing as I could make it.

After my relaxing bath in hot, soapy water, I decided to go exploring. Now, you may say how stupid I am in that I get lost really easy, but this time I had a plan. Finding a piece of paper and a pen in one of the many draws in Deidara's desk I set out, drawing the hall ways, doors and writing what was inside the doors next to them. The first few rooms I came across were more bed rooms.

The first bedroom was kind of plain, but had clothes and books strewn across the floor, obviously this person was messy. I looked at one of the books, it was titled 'The Uchiha's Depletion'. I thought this really wired, considering I knew that Itachi's last name was Uchiha, but this didn't look like the kind of room he'd have. The second bedroom was red. As soon as you opened the door you were blinded with red light; the floors were red, the walls and even the ceiling. There was a huge circle, painted black on one wall with a triangle in the middle, exactly like the one Hidan wore around his neck. The whole room looked like a blood bath, even the doona on the bed was red. I quickly shut the door and moved on.

The third bedroom had a desk with what looked like blooded spattered across it and some sort of string held everything together. I quickly moved on, I didn't want to be in this room any longer. The next room I came to wasn't a bed room, it looked more like a cell. It was small with old straw covering the floor, the only thing that turned me off was the huge blood splatter mark on the other side of the room.

The next few rooms were like the last one, some with no blood, some with more blood. Obviously these people liked taking people captive.

Turning into another hallway, I noticed it only had one door way; a set of double doors, much like the one's leading into the training room. Opening the doors, I walked into a room much like the training room Pein and I had used except this one was like walking into a dessert. Sand, sand and more sand stretched as far as I could see with a few dead trees here and there. This must have been another training room with a different terrain.

After that training room, I found a couple more; one was like a rain forest, the next had a huge lake in the middle of it with rock cliffs rising up on all sides, the next one was an ice world. Snow covered the ground and trees like a blanket, to me it looked like a magical ice world. After the training grounds were more bedrooms. The first one I came to had plants everywhere. Creepers climbing the walls and potted plants sitting all over the room. The most favoured plant looked to be the carnivorous type. This room had to be Zetsu's.

The next room had a desk along one wall that was covered in pieces of paper. There were also lots of origami animals, flowers and other things all over the room. The room looked quite nice though, with a blue bed spread and an old oak wardrobe. I new this room was Konan's; it had a feminie touch to it. The next door was locked, which I though disappointing, but the next door after that uncovered a big cave like room. It had dim lighting, but from what I could tell it had a huge statue in the middle of it. The statues hands were chained together in front of it and three of it's nine eyes were open.

This was the weirdest thing I had seen since I got here. I quietly shut the door and headed back to the bedroom. I was done exploring for today; I'd check it out some more tomorrow. Back at the bedroom Deidara had returned.

"Where were you, yeah?" he asked as soon as I came in.

"Exploring," I answered, putting my precious piece of paper under my pillow and the pen back in the draw.

"You, exploring? It's a wonder you didn't get lost, un," he said with a smile.

"Me? Get lost? You must have lost your mind," I said smiling back and walked out into the hallway, to the lounge room.

The only other person in the lounge room was Konan. She looked up as I came in and I smiled at her as I went to the bookshelf, looking for something to stimulate my mind.

"So…. You and Deidara huh?" she asked in a voice full of curiosity and smirkness.

I spun around, what on earth was she talking about? "What do you mean?" I asked, ready to put her thoughts back into order.

"Oh come on, you can't deny it. I see the way you two look at each other, and you always come back from training together. Plus Deidara is always looking at you like you just fell out of heaven or something. It's so obvious, it's a wonder the guys haven't picked up on it." She said. I like Konan, but seriously how could she say that there was something between us? I mean there wasn't anything was there?

"W-what do you mean, there isn't anything going on." I tried to defend myself but the colour rising in my cheeks wasn't helping.

"Aww look, your even blushing, don't worry, I think it's cute. Your secret is safe with me." At that she got up of the couch and left the room, just as Deidara walked in. Konan turned and smiled meaningfully at me just as she went through the door.

"Way is your face all red, un?" he asked, making me blush even more. "Are you sick or something?" he asked actually sounding concerned.

I turned away so he couldn't see my face, "I-it's nothing." I tried busying my self looking for a book, anything to take my mind off the person standing behind me, trying to see if I was ok.

"No it's not, your really red, yeah." He came up behind me and grabbed my arm gently, trying to turn me around to face him.

Now, I won't deny it, I'm not good with boys, not like this anyway. Whenever a boy I like comes near me I either one, freak out, two, get all dizzy and almost faint, or three, start babbling about anything random. Unfortunately this time I freaked out.

"Really it's nothing, just leave me alone," I tried to pull away, I needed to get out, but he tightened his grip and wouldn't let go.

"What is it? Please tell me, what's wrong, un? Tell me." He had a really worried look in his eyes, those soft blue eyes. It only made me blush and panic more.

I struggled in his grip and broke free, running out into the hallway and going any which way, followed by the sound of his surprised and worried voice calling after me. I didn't stop running until I came to dead end. This place looked familiar.

I realised where it was, it was the wall we originally came through to get into the hide out. Suddenly overcome with the urge to feel the fresh air on my face, I put my hand on the wall and pushed my chakra into my hand. My hand disappeared into the rock, so I continued to push myself deeper into the wall, surrounding myself with chakra in the process.

Finally coming out on the other side I felt really relieved. The lake stretched out beside and in front of me while the water fall gushed down the cliff face beside me. I felt the breeze on my face and closed my eyes, trying to forget about how much of a dork I had been, and trying to take everything in.

I decided to explore, staying within seeing distance of the entrance way of course. Walking around to the other side of the lake, I decided to follow the river for a bit. I knew I wouldn't get lost because I could follow the river back.

I think I got lost in the creatures and scenery as I forgot how long I'd been out here. Pretty soon it was getting dark, so I decided to go back. I had walked away from the river a little so I made my way back. I didn't end up making it back.

While walking back to the river I heard voices that were frightenly close.

"Hey, how much longer until we get to their so called 'base'?" a rough voice asked. I crouched down behind some bushes as a group of maybe eight men walked into view.

"I don't know, but they could have spies out here so be careful, we don't want to be caught. Our best chance of getting in and killing them is if we have the element of surprise. Now shut up and listen in case someone is around here." A second man with short black hair and crocked nose said. I guessed he was the leader.

I crouched down even more, trying as hard as I could to not be seen. I'd wait until they were out of sight and then run to the base and warn everyone about the new arrivals. I didn't get that far though. Just as they were leaving the small clearing I happened to put my hand on the ground, ready to run, but it landed on a twig.

You guessed it, the twig snapped.

"What was that?" they all turned around to see me duck my head behind the bush.

I knew they had seen me, so I did the only thing I could do and try to make a brake for it.

"Stop her! She's with them!" the leader person yelled at his men.

One of them managed to catch up with me, grabbing me around the waist and pushing me to the ground, sitting on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"Get off of me, you great lumbering jerk!" I screamed trying to throw him off me. I struggled and struggled but when I was hit over the back of the head, I fell limp and couldn't struggle anymore.

* * *

**yah, i know, being kidnapped is pretty original, but still, it moves things along. **

**anyways, please review like i know you all want to. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**yay chapter 10!!! **

**hope you guys like it. **

**anyway please read and then review, you know you want to. **

**thanks BlueBB**

* * *

"Uuuggghhhhh," I moaned. Waking up to a splitting headache is not good.

"Finally, its about time she woke up," a rough voice that I only just recognised growled.

Suddenly all my memories from what happened yesterday came rushing forward. I opened my eyes to see the eight or so men sitting around me, looking at me as if I was vermin. It was morning, so I must have spent the night with these creeps. I tried to move away but I was tied to a tree, my hands behind my back.

"Let me go, you perverts!" I yelled in their faces. They probably were perverts too, I thought to myself.

"Perverts? Now see here missy, unless you what more than just a headache, I suggest you refrain from calling us ugly names." The leader guy said in a menacing voice.

"Whatever, I don't care, just let me go you freaks." I growled in their faces. Yep, my old habit of saying things when I should keep my mouth shut was coming back.

Anyways, my statement earned me a slap, yes a very girly slap, across the cheek.

"You slap like a girl," I muttered under my breath. Luckily they didn't hear me.

"Now unless your stupid, I should think that you've worked out why we have taken you captive," he paused for a minute and then started talking again when I didn't say anything, "we know your part of the akastuki, and we want information on each member, the layout of the hideout and their motives. Unless you provide us with this information, you're going to be in for a really rough time."

I sat and thought for a moment, of course I wasn't going to give anything away, but what if this meant I could see my family? I had almost accepted the idea that I was never going to see my family again, that I was stuck with the akastuki forever. But what if these people were my ticket out of here?

I then thought about Deidara, could I leave him? Could I betray him to these filthers? I knew I wouldn't be able to do that. Even though the others weren't as nice to me as Deidara, I still liked them. The akastuki had grown to be something of a family to me, even though they took me away from my real family.

I made my decision, I wasn't going to betray the akastuki, especially to these people.

"Hm, lets see then," I started, I would give them information, just not the stuff they wanted to hear. "Well, Tobi is like a little kid, so he gets distracted easily, Deidara gets annoyed really quickly, Hidan is fun to annoy, don't get on the wrong side of Kakuzu, Pein or Kisame; they would probably rip you to shreds, Konan is nice, Itachi is really quiet and Zetsu loves plants. Hm, as for the hideout, I get lost all the time, so I can't help you there and I have no idea what their motives are." I finished, proud of my report. Except I don't think they were.

Most of the men were sitting there with really ugly expressions on their faces, as if I had cheated them or something. One of them actually looked like he was contemplating what I had said and the leader had death written across his face.

"What kind of answer was that! You little bitch, you think that's gonna fool us? This is what you get for cheeky answers!" he growled at me, clearly enraged. He then drew his fist back and punched me hard in the gut, three times.

His punch wasn't as powerful as Pein's back it was still enough to have me doubled over, coughing.

"Now unless you want a repeat of that, you had better tell us some useful information, girly." Wow I never noticed how ugly this guy was.

"I'll never betray them, especially to ugly idiots like you guys," I made sure me voice sounded strong and some what menacing.

"Then I suppose we will have to make you talk then," he leader growled. All the other guys had evil grins on their faces. Oh great, I knew this was going to hurt.

I won't bore you or in some people's case freak you out with all the details of what happened for the rest of the day. But by the time night came I was bruised all over from their repeated beatings and torture. I'll let you know, I didn't spill a word about the akastuki. I hadn't eaten for two days now, as I didn't have anything to eat yesterday at the base. They hadn't let me drink any water either, so I was extremely thirsty.

By the time they all fell asleep; I was more than ready to get out of there. The only problem was that one of them was on watch. I pushed chakra into the ropes that held me to the tree and kept my hands together. I managed to cut the ropes, quietly laying them on the ground and staying in my tied up position so the guy on watch wouldn't notice. I wasn't sure where we were, as I didn't recognise this part of the forest, but I knew I had to escape if I had any hope of reaching the base alive.

Waiting until the guy on watch was turning away from me I quietly picked up a stick and through it into the bush on the other side of the camp. The watch man immediately stood up to take a look.

That's when I stood up quickly and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction. But of course, being me, a stick just happened to be right where my foot landed, and of course, the stick just had to snap.

The guy laying closest to me awoke suddenly and saw me running into the forest. This caused something like a riot. Suddenly there was a lot of shouting, running people and loud crashes as they all started of into the bushes after me.

I ran as fast as I could but because I hadn't eaten anything or drank any water for ages I quickly ran out of energy and chakra. Stumbling through the forest, I saw a hollowed tree stump, a perfect hiding place. I crouched down, willing with all my heart not to be seen.

The guys ran past into the thick trees. I slowly crept out of my hiding place and went to go the other direction. Before I could even take a step, a cold, chilling voice stoped me in my tracks.

"Where do you think your going? Running away? Well we haven't got what we need out of you yet, so you'll have to come back with me." The leader said, standing right in front of me. He roughly grabbed my arm and went to drag me away.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, hm." The voice was cold; anger could be clearly heard in it. But to me it was as sweet as sugar. In that instant I realised just how much I loved Deidara. He was my knight in shining armour.

Deidara stepped out of from behind the trees, his face had death written across it; it was the angriest I'd ever seen him. He moved closer to the man that had a hold of me. The man stood up straight and looked Deidara full in the eye.

"If you want her back, you'll have to go through me first," the man said with an evil grin on his face. Right now, I was scared out of mind. I was scared for Deidara and also myself.

The guy pulled me behind himself and then pushed me onto the ground so I was out of the way.

The fight that occurred between those two was one that I would never forget. They were both so fast that I could hardly keep track of both of them. Deidara used his clay bombs and the other guy used fire in a lot of his attacks.

The fight ended when Deidara managed to get one of his bombs close enough to the guy that it blew him away, literally. The bad guy was thrown into the sky, and landed a long way away from where Deidara and I were.

As soon as the bad guy was blown away, Deidara came rushing to my side.

"Are you ok, un? What did they do to you? Did they hurt you, hm?" he started firing off questions, a concerned and worried look in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired and hungry and thirsty," I told him. Before I could try to stand up he picked me up in his arms and started to carry me away from the fighting ground.

"We were so worried about you; everyone was trying really hard to look for you. Why did you run away? Did I do something?" Deidara asked, getting quiet at the end. I looked up at his face, he was looking down at me with soft eyes. He held so much emotion in those eyes, sadness, hurt, curiosity and wonder.

I took a deep breath and started to speak, "no, Deidara, you didn't do anything. I just needed some air, some time alone. I went out side and followed the river. When I went to come back, I ran into those guys and they took me captive." I explained. I didn't tell him the whole truth because I didn't want him to know how much I loved him.

He was silent for a while before speaking, "I'm just glad you're ok, un." He said it so quietly that at first I thought he didn't say anything.

We walked back to the base, well he walked and I got a free ride. Once there he carried me straight to his bedroom and put me in bed.

"Stay here and rest, I'll bring you some food and water, yeah." He told me before quietly walking out and gently shutting the door.

I lay back and closed my eyes, thinking about everything that had happened. I was so glad that Deidara had found me, otherwise I might have died. I was really grateful to him.

As he came back in the bedroom I opened my eyes and looked closely at him. He looked so different from when I had first met him; he looked so caring and warm hearted at the moment.

He put the food and water on the bed side table and sat down on the bed. We were both silent as I ate, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a peaceful one. When I finished eating, I lay back down, ready to go to sleep.

Deidara got up to get my plate and glass. Before he did he bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good night, hm." He says and then takes my stuff and leaves the room.

I just lay there in total shock. _What the hell was that about? Maybe he does love me back._ They were the last thoughts I had before I dropped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**well here's the end of another chapter, i hope you guys liked it. **

**if you have any suggestions, do tell. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys. **

**this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but oh well. and yes, i know i haven't updated in a while and i'm so sorry. *hides behind Deidara***

**but here you go, i hope you enjoy!!**

**thanks BlueBB**

* * *

When I woke up everything was dark, it must have been night time. I rolled over on my side to see a lump on the other side of the bed. Seeing that lump brought back all my memories form yesterday, which made me more confused than ever. My eyes trailed over his silky soft hair, flowing down his back, how I wish my hair was that smooth.

Out of all my confused and fuzzy thoughts, there was one that I new for sure. I was in love with Deidara. After everything that had happened, how couldn't I? I know it sounds stupid, seeing as he was the one that kidnapped me in the first place, but after every thing that he had done for me and everything we had been through, I couldn't help but love him.

I listened to his slow breathing, how I love listening to that at night; it made me calm.

I must have dropped off again because the next time I opened my eyes it was slightly lighter and Deidara was on his back, still sleeping peacefully. I smiled to myself, how peaceful he was when he slept, certainly not the sort of expression he usually wore.

I waited until it got a bit lighter and decided to get up. I went and had a really hot shower, relaxing my bruised body. I got dressed and wandered out to the living room. Once again only Konan was there.

"Hey Caitlin, I glad your back, are you ok now?" she asked. The funny thing was, she actually sounded concerned about me.

"Yeah I'm ok, just a bit bruised," I replied with a smile.

She smiled back, "that's good. Gee you should have seen everyone when they found out you went missing, they were running around looking for you everywhere! They all panicked, which considering they're S-ranked criminals is pretty wired for them, but they're all happy you're back safe and sound, including me. Deidara was most worried about you though, he was almost in hysterics. So, why did you go in the first place? Did something happen when I left you and Deidara alone?" she asked curiously.

I couldn't help, I blushed like the little love sick girl that I am. Konan then had a knowing smile on her face. I went and sat down across from her, maybe she would have some answers to my questions. I told her about everything that happened before I ran away, the scene in the forest and then back in the bedroom. I felt like a real fool when I finished speaking.

Konan had the hugest smile on her face when I finished speaking. "Aw you guys are so cute as a couple, and plus you have both been through so much together."

"We're not a couple," I said a bit annoyed, "But what should I do, I don't think he knows how much I like him and I don't know how much he likes me. This is really awkward now."

"Just tell him how you feel, I know for a fact he likes you heaps," she told me.

"Easier said than done, look what happened the last time, I totally freaked out. Anyway, how do you know how much he likes me?" I asked, I had a bad feeling about this.

A guilty look came over her face. "What did you do?" I asked accusingly.

"Nothing bad, I just asked him how he felt about you." She said, I knew she was leaving out the major details.

"So what, he just told you straight out?" I asked.

"Well it did take a while, and a bit of persuasion." She said the last part quietly.

"What else did you tell him?" I asked, she was still keeping something from me.

I think she knew I wasn't going to let her go until she answered truthfully. "Well after he said he liked you as a friend, I told him that that was a pity seeing as you really liked him and then after he heard that he just opened up and started going on an on about you. It was really sweet, he likes you so much you know." She told me this with an apologetic smile on her face.

"You told him!" I almost yelled at her, I was furious. He knew! Oh my god this is terrible.

"I had too, otherwise he wouldn't have told the truth." She said defensively.

"Do you know how awkward this is going to be now?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, at least you guys can get on with your relationship, now you don't have to worry about if he likes you or not." She said, trying to make what she did seem just. Don't get me wrong, I like Konan, she is my only friend here that's a girl, but still this was ridiculous.

I didn't get to reply as Tobi came into the lounge room at that moment, I hope he hadn't heard anything.

"Yay Caitlin's ok now," he sang as he hugged my shoulders from behind. "And she and Deidara are in loooove."

Oh for god's sake, don't tell me he knew as well. "Look, you better not tell anyone, or I will come into your room in the middle of the night and scare the life out of you so you'd wish you'd have never been born," I warned him in a stern voice.

"Don't worry Caitlin, your secret is safe with me." He said, seemingly unfazed by my threats. I didn't trust him though. He came around and sat on the couch next to me. I turned on the TV and watched whatever was on. After a while Hidan and Kakuzu came in arguing.

"You can't sacrifice everyone you see Hidan, it doesn't work that way, especially when they are special clients. Now what are we going to say leader?" Kakuzu yelled at Hidan.

"Whatever it doesn't matter. The client was a piece of shit anyway; as if he'd of kept to the deal. I knew he was lying to us; Jashin sama wanted his blood so much that I couldn't refuse." Hidan tried to defend himself.

"Who cares about your stupid god, that client had money for us, a lot of it too. Then you just _had_ to go and kill him, you idiot." Kakuzu was obviously pissed off.

Hidan just huffed and sat down on a couch.

"You killed the client?" Konan asked incredibly. "Again?"

"Yes he did, with his stupid ritual thing again." Kakuzu told Konan.

"Gee Hidan, Pein's going to get really pissed off this time. You know that's the third one," she sighed. "You better be the one to tell him, because I don't want to bare the front of his anger." Konan said.

Everything was quiet for a while except for the TV. That was until Deidara walked into the room.

When that happened, Tobi started giggling like a little girl and Konan started smirking at me while I blushed. This was too awkward.

"Why are you giggling like a retard, hm?" Deidara asked Tobi while he sat down on the other side of me, which made me blush harder, konan smirk more and Tobi start laughing.

"Oh no reason." Tobi said once he had calmed down enough to talk.

This was so awkward; I was having a mini freak out on the inside. I looked straight at the TV, not looking at anyone around me. If Tobi even uttered one word about this, I was going to give him major pay back.

Tobi leaned over and whispered in my ear, "aw, you two look so cute as a couple."

I growled and was about to say something back when Tobi jumped up and ran out of the room, he obviously knew when to take his leave. Hidan looked at me and then at Tobi as he left the room curiously. He got up and followed Tobi; I knew he wanted to know what was going on. If Tobi told him anything, I was going to kill him, especially because it was Hidan.

What was all of that about, yeah?" Deidara asked, looking at me carefully.

"N-nothing," I stuttered turning away from his beautiful deep blue eyes. I could practically hear Konan smirking at me. I didn't dare look at her.

Not a moment later Hidan came back into the room with the biggest smirk I've ever seen plastered onto his face. Oh my god, Tobi had told him, hadn't he? Hidan looked at me and Deidara and winked. At that moment I knew what Tobi had done and I was furious. I jumped up off the couch and rushed out the door, leaving a confused Deidara and laughing Hidan behind. Unfortunately Konan knew what I was going to do and ran out after me.

"Wait just a minute," she tried to stop me by grabbing my arm.

"Let me go, I'm going to kill the asshole, let me at him," I tried to fight my way out.

"Wait, their other ways you can get pay back." She tried to reason with me.

I stopped, "I'm open to suggestions." I said carefully.

She pulled out a permanent marker and looked at me meaningfully. I smiled at her at took the marker, mission: pay back, was about to begin.

* * *

**YAY hope you liked it. please review, it makes me happy!!**

**what will happen to Tobi?? Mwahahaha you will have to wait and find out!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! **

**here is the chapter you've all been waithing for. i was actually suprised in how this chapter turned out, it has alot more fluff? in it than i was expecting, but oh well, it couldn't be helped.  
anyway, i hope you all enjoy it, i know i certainly had fun writing it. also i'm really sorry about the amount of time it took me to write this chapter, please forgive me!!**

**please R&R**

**thanks BlueBB**

* * *

"Ok, I've got a plan so listen closely," I told Konan. We had met up in her room to make an awesome plan of revenge. With what I was thinking up, none of the akastuki boys would ever cross me again. It would go perfectly.

"Ok, so for the plan we are going to need a permanent marker, strong sedatives, crème developer and hair bleach, pink hair dye, pink, purple, blue and yellow paint, paint brushes, rainbow coloured ribbons, a sowing machine and red fabric as well as scissors." I made shore I didn't leave anything out.

"Wow all of that for just Tobi and Hidan?" she asked.

"Yep, those two will get what's coming to them." I replied.

Now you may be wondering why I added Hidan to our hit list. The last time you heard from him he hadn't done anything majorly bad, well except being an asshole, but that's just Hidan. So now I will take you back in time to let you know exactly why Hidan deserves the punishment that I'm about to place on him.

_Flashback _

_I came around the corner, heading back to my bedroom to think of a plan ready to take back to Konan later this afternoon. As I came around the corner I spotted Hidan talking to Kakuzu and Zetsu. As soon as Hidan spotted me he stopped talking and looked at me with a sly grin on his face. I knew what he was doing. _

"_Wow I never thought Deidara would get himself a girlfriend," Kakuzu said as I came closer. Now my suspicions were confirmed. _

"_You told them, didn't you?" I accused Hidan, stopping in front of them. _

"_Of course, I mean, you can't keep something like this a secret for ever. They're going to find out eventually." Hidan defended himself. _

_At this point my temper, and the thin ice that Hidan he been stomping around on, broke. "Grrr, you had better watch out Hidan, you're going to pay for telling them. I don't care who you think you are, soon you will be begging for me to stop my revenge on you. Just wait, you'll see." I growled at him. _

_He just snorted in response. _

"_What are you planning?" Zetsu asked me with something like amusement on his face. _

_I gave a low and menacing chuckle that I didn't know I had in me which made Hidan look at me apprehensively. This only made me grin even more. "Just sit back and enjoy the show boys, Tobi and Hidan are in for a rough ride. Oh and by the way, I hope you guys aren't planning on telling anyone, because if you do you'll join my hit list." I told them. _

_They both shook their heads; Zetsu had an amused expression on his face, "I wouldn't dream of it, this will be too much fun to get in the middle of." Apparently Zetsu loved this sort of thing. _

"_Good, well I can tell you now, you won't be disappointed." I said as I walked past them heading to my room for planning, leaving Kakuzu and Zetsu chucking together and a slightly worried Hidan behind. _

End flashback

So there you have it, Hidan was now officially on my hit list, something he would come to regret.

"Well here at the base we have some of the things, but I will need to get all the hair products, ribbons and the paint, I should be able to get them by tomorrow, is that alright?" Konan asked with a smile.

"That will be perfect," I said as I began to tell her the whole plan. It would take a whole night to get everything perfect, which meant we would go a night without sleep, but the results would be more than rewarding.

After a few hours of discussing our plan we had everything perfect. With Konan's experience as a ninja she was able to point out floors in my plan and help me fix them. At last, exhausted with having to think so much, we went into the lounge room and relaxed on the couches, watching a movie that was on. It was nice to have a friend in the akastuki, especially a girl. Konan could get annoying sometimes, but she was good company, a change from all the guys in this place.

Eventually the rest of the akastuki began to file into the lounge room. I realised that it was probably about time I made them some tea. I got up and walked into the kitchen thinking about what I would make them. I decided on (insert your favourite meal) and began cooking it. By the time I had finished all the guys (expect Zetsu) were hanging around the door way as if they couldn't wait any longer.

I didn't even finish telling them that tea was ready when they all came rushing in like a pack of hungry wolves and basically jumped into their seats and started shovelling down their food like there was no tomorrow. Only Itachi, Pein and Konan had enough manners to walk to their seats and eat their food with a bit more dignity. I sat down and started eating mine.

"Gee, anyone would think you've been starved. Didn't you eat while I wasn't here?" I asked watching all the guys clearing away all the beautifully prepared food I had made for them.

"Well, no one cooks as well as you, and anyway, while we were looking for you no one had any time to cook. This is the first good hot meal we've had in ages." Kisame said between mouthful and sometimes in the middle of them.

_Wow, what did these guys live on before I turned up?_ I thought to myself.

Now, I wasn't completely stupid. While I had been in the Akatsuki's company I had picked up on a few things. Things like how they sat in the exact same places at the table while eating. This would help me and Konan greatly in our plans for tomorrow night. I smiled to myself as I thought this, tomorrow and the day after were going to be the best days of my life.

After tea was the same as usual; clean up and go watch TV. Nothing different about that, except all the looks and smirks I was getting from an evil white hair enemy who was on my list. I could only assume that the masked man (aka, Tobi) was doing the same. That mask was really starting to annoy me; maybe I should take it off when we executed our plan tomorrow. I put the thought to one side, reminding myself to suggest it to Konan tomorrow.

After a while I headed off to bed. As soon as I got into bed and got comfortable I realised that Deidara would be coming to bed soon. That thought made my face heat up like a furnace. I tried to go to sleep as fast as I could, but my mind seemed to have other ideas. I was still wide awake when Deidara came in and quietly went into the bathroom to get changed and what not.

_Maybe, if I lie still enough and control my breathing, then he might think I'm asleep,_ I thought to myself. That idea was doomed to failure though.

Deidara got into bed and lay on his back, looking up the dark ceiling. "Are you awake, hm?" he asked quietly.

I couldn't answer, no wait, I had to answer but, aarrgghh! I don't know what to do. Finally I answered in a small pitiful voice. Damn my shy self!

"Maybe," was my tiny answer.

It was a while before he spoke but when he did his voice was gentle and soft. So much different from when I had first met him.

"Konan told me that you had feelings for me," was all he said. It was a small sentence but it had a big impact on me.

I tried to think of something to say but nothing would come out. Finally I managed a sentence, "s-she also told me that you have feelings for me." Why did this have to be so awkward! Why couldn't I be cool and confident like I usually am? Why did my insides have to melt when ever he was near me?

"Did she now, hm?" he seemed to be thinking. Suddenly he rolled onto his side, facing me.

"Is what she said true? About you liking me, yeah?" he asked the dreaded question. Why did I have to be going through this now? I just wanted tomorrow to come.

"Maybe," I squeaked out.

He chuckled slightly and smiled, "Turn over and face me, Caitlin, hm." When he said my name it sent trills of wonder through my veins.

I turned over and faced him; he looked so calm, so beautiful in the dull light of night. He reached out and touched the side of my face, tucking my hair behind my ear. His touch was so gentle, his fingers so smooth.

I closed my eyes, relaxing for what felt like the first time in ages. Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me in closer to his body. I opened my eyes and looked up into his.

"Konan was right in what she told you, I do have feelings for you. In fact, I love you very much, yeah." He told me, his voice was very gentle.

I couldn't help but smile, and suddenly words started pouring out of my mouth. Everything I had wanted to say but was too scared to.

"I love you too, I really do. I'm so sorry that I ran away before, but I just had to get away, I'm no good around someone I have feelings for-," I was cut off by his finger pressed against my lips.

"Don't worry about it, yeah." He told me.

Suddenly none of this seemed awkward, it felt right. I rested my head against his chest and snuggled in closer. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, in his arms.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

When I woke up I was still in Deidara's arms, still in his comfortable embrace. Sleeping so close to someone does have its down sides though, I was really hot. I pried myself out of his arms as discreetly as I could so as not to wake him. My side of the bed was cold, which was a welcome change to my hot body. I dozed off again, waking up every so often.

I woke up suddenly when I felt a finger been jabbed into my side.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" I asked rolling over to face my poker.

"For moving away from me, un." He told me with a pout on his face. He looked so cute when he was pouting, it made me laugh. "Why are you laughing, hm?" he looked a little hurt.

"No reason, you just look cute when you pout like that. Anyway, I moved away because I was too hot, I needed air." I told him with a smile.

"Hmph fine, move away, but don't expect to be able to come back, yeah." He told me in a mock angry voice, turning over so his back was towards me.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that." I said to him smiling, as I knew he was too.

When I didn't get an answer I sighed, "Fine, if you don't want me here, I might as well go do something else." I started to get out of bed. Before I could get any further than a foot away from the bed I was grabbed around the waist and pulled back into the bed.

"Not on my watch, hm." He said, pulling me in close to his body.

"Really? I though you didn't want me to come back." I said teasingly.

"Whatever, just stay for ten more minutes, hm." He said, snuggling into me.

"But I've got things to do, people to see, and two certain people to give major payback to. Oh, and that reminds me, I won't be sleeping here tonight, well at least, not for most of the night." I told him, just remembering what Konan and I had planned for today.

"Why not? Where will you be sleeping then, hm?" he asked.

"I won't be sleeping, my night is going to be full of payback plans." I said with an evil grin on my face.

"What do mean, yeah?" he asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

So I told him how Konan and I planed payback on Tobi and Hidan, but I didn't give away our plans, even when he pleaded with me to tell him.

"You'll just have to wait and find out, but just promise me you'll keep me safe when Hidan tries to rip me to shreds when he finds out what we've done." I said to him.

He laughed quietly into my neck, "ok, I will, hm. But only if the results are worth it, yeah."

"Don't worry they will be," I told him. "I think it's been ten minutes now." I said, trying to pry my way out of his arms.

"Aw come on, another five minutes, please, hm." He said, trying to hold on to me tighter.

"No, I need to go see where Konan is." I said managing to break his grip and slip out of bed, making my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When I came out Deidara was still in bed; the lazy bum. When he saw me he started pouting. I stuck my tongue out at him and made my way to the lounge room.

Konan wasn't there so I suspected that she was out getting supplies. Hidan was there though, so was Tobi. I gave them both an evil grin before going into the kitchen. Just as I finished my breakfast Konan came in with a big smile on her face.

"Got everything?" I asked, smiling back.

"Sure do, now we just have to wait until tonight and then we can execute our plan." She said.

That day went so slow. Konan and I seemed to have so much time on our hands and we didn't know what to do with it. We went over our plan another dozen times, making sure everything we needed was there. By the time midday came, we were bored out of our brains.

The next 6 hours were passed by watching TV, reading books, going over plans, cutting love hearts out of the red fabric, roaming aimlessly around the bass (Konan showed me all the parts I hadn't seen. The place was huge!) and basically trying to occupy our minds so we wouldn't go mad.

By the time six o clock came around, we were more than ready to put our plan into action.

"Ok, I'm going to make tea." I said, heading for the kitchen.

"Have you got them with you?" Konan asked.

"Of course I do. See you at tea," I said, walking down the hall, into the lounge and then into the kitchen.

For tea I made soup. (Make up a flavour).

Just before I put the dishes of steaming soup on the table I took the sedatives out of my pocket, firstly making sure no one was looking. I then crushed a few with the side of a knife, measured out the dose and tipped the crushed pills into Hidan and Tobi's bowls. I measured out just enough so that the two boys wouldn't be waking up until noon tomorrow.

Quickly I placed to the two plates in their spots and proceeded to place everyone else's plate on the table. Making sure to wipe the bread board down thoroughly, I called everyone in for tea.

As predicted, Hidan and Tobi sat in the correct places, along with everyone else. Konan and I hardly made eye contact, as not to give anything away. Tea went smoothly, a few conversations and the usual sounds of the guys stuffing food down their throats.

After tea I cleaned up while Konan kept a close eye on the two in the lounge room. It was a little while after I came back into the lounge room that both Hidan and Tobi decided that they'd go to bed early because of how tired they felt. I was surprised that they had lasted this long, but now the first stage of mission: revenge was complete. It was time to put into action the rest of the plan, boy, this was going to be fun.

After an hour Konan and I left the lounge room. We went straight to her bedroom and grabbed everything we needed.

With our arms full of supplies we first went into Hidan's bedroom. He was fast asleep in bed, no sign of waking up soon. We set everything down and grabbed what we needed first. With the pink hair dye in Konan's hands, she began to sit Hidan up in bed. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and a bucket of water.

We set to work, dying Hidan's hair fluoro pink. It was the most fun I had had in ages, and I couldn't wait to see what Hidan thought about it.

"You know, it kind of suits him," Konan said as we were just finishing off.

"He won't think so," I giggled, standing back and admiring our work.

We quickly dried Hidan's hair with a towel and put everything back, lying Hidan back down in bed. It was the funniest thing, Hidan with pink hair, it made me laugh every time I saw him.

Quickly we moved to Tobi's room, taking the hair bleach with us. We did the same thing to Tobi's hair, except we bleached it. The result was the same; it was hilarious.

"How about we take his mask off, see what's so mysterious about his face," I suggested to Konan after we finished.

"No, we better not. Maybe he hides his face for a reason. Anyway, if he wants to keep his identity a secret, then let him." Konan said, quickly dismissing the idea.

"Ok, fair enough. How about I on with the painting, and you start on their cloaks."

"Good idea, all that hair stuff took up a good two and a half hours." Konan said as we made our way back to Hidan's room, taking his cloak with us.

Konan immediately got to work sewing the red love hearts all over their cloaks, while I got to work with the paint brushes.

Now, I hope you all remember me telling you that everything in Hidan's room was red. Well, that's not the case anymore.

You see, while we were planning for all of this, I just couldn't let Hidan wake up in his comforting redness. He would still be waking up with a red background, but that's not all that would be painted on the walls. Instead, he would wake up with pink, yellow, blue and purple fairies, flowers and unicorns all over his wall.

Now, I'm no great artist, but cute things like this were my speciality. So my unicorns didn't turn out like mutated horses and my fairies were at least recognisable.

Konan was still sewing when I finished Hidan's feature wall, so I moved onto Tobi's room.

For Tobi I painted fairies, garden gnomes and princesses all in the same colours as before. I thought I did quite a good job, although I didn't think Tobi and Hidan would appreciate my work so much.

I came back into Hidan's room just as Konan finished her work. She held up one of the cloaks for me to see.

"Great job, I'm sure the boys are going to love them." I said with a smirk.

She laughed, "I'm sure they will too." With that she took Tobi's cloak back into his room.

"Great work with the painting, it looks really good." She complimented me as she came back into the room.

"Thanks, should we get on with the hair styling now?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

We grabbed the ribbons and started doing Hidan's hair. We braided Hidan's hair, doing up the ends with the ribbons. For Tobi's hair we made him have short pony tails all over his head, sticking up in all directions. His hair was too short to do anything else to.

The only thing left to do was play with the permanent marker.

We stood next to Hidan, wondering what to do to him when Konan grabbed it out my hands and suddenly got to work on Hidan.

When she finished, we both stood back to admire her work. Hidan's face had little love hearts over his cheeks and written across his fore head was 'I love fairies, they are my best friends!'

We both cracked up laughing; I couldn't wait to see what everyone else thought.

For Tobi, I knew exactly what I was going to do. I took the maker and wrote on his mask '50 points for every object thrown in the hole' with an arrow pointing toward to hole in his mask.

Now that we were done decorating there was one last thing left to do. We went into each of their bathrooms and took their mirrors off the wall. Luckily the mirrors were only screw on ones, so it was an easy job. Now with their mirrors gone, the boys wouldn't know what we had done to them.

Finally, with all the supplies and the mirrors stowed away in a storage closest some where in the base, we went to bed exhausted but extremely happy with the results. It was four o clock in the morning when I crept into bed, ready to fall into a very happy slumber.

"How did it go, hm?" Deidara asked as I got into bed.

"Really well." Were the last words I spoke before I fell completely asleep, wrapped up in Deidara's arms.

* * *

**wow this chapter is really long! its alot longer than all my other ones anyway. **

**hope you all enjoyed! please review!!**

**well untill next time, bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys, yes i know, i haven't updated in ages and i'm really sorry. please forgive me and enjoy this small chapter. also, i'm sorry that its small but i've got good plans for the future of this story so please stay with me. i promise to make future chapters a bit longer. **

**Oh, and on a happier note, i'm starting a new story thats called _Why me? because fate says so. _its an itachiXOC and DeidaraXOC story set in our world with two girls that are the OCs. the first chapter should come out soon so please look for it. **

**i don't own naruto or the song _if you were gay. _**

**thanx, BlueBB**

* * *

_Purple, pink, blue and yellow fairies and unicorns, dancing and laughing, running and playing. I'm dancing too, in this wild land where everything is so pretty and fun. All my friends from my old world are there too, laughing and dancing along side me. Its all so magical, I wish I could stay here, I wish-_

"Caitlin wake up."

_But I don't want to leave this world, so before the darkness closes right in, I push my way back into this lovely world of pretty colours and wonderful things. But that annoying voice just kept coming back. _

"Caitlin wake up!"

_I tried to push it away again, I just wanted to stay in this world. That voice came back, and made me answer it, that annoying voice. _

"Caitlin wake up now!!" Konan's voice pierced my dreams and woke me up.

"Whaaa," I tried to say, but my tried voice slurred my speech and made me sound drunk.

"It's 11:30, the boys will wake up in about half an hour and if your not up and hiding, your going to get your ass kicked."

"Oh shit," I exclaimed, just remembering my current situation. I jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom to try and make myself look half decent. I barley noticed that the bed was lacking a Deidara. _Well, it is late in the morning_, I thought.

When we hurried into the lounge room, everyone (except the two sleeping beauties) were in there either talking, watching TV, doing something random or reading.

"It's about time you got up, un. Any later and I would have found your dead body in the bed with Hidan standing over you, yeah." Deidara said to me as Konan and I walked into the lounge room.

I walked over and sat next to him, so he was in-between me and the door. I snuggled in closer, praying silently that he would protect me from the horrors that the two guys would surly think up for me.

"Aw, Deidara's got himself a girlfriend." Kisame teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "where's your girlfriend Kisame? Oh that's right, she's still in bed, about to wake up and find she has pink hair now."

"That's gross, I'm not gay." He growled at me. Haha that sentence gave me a great idea. I started singing Kisame a song, one that I knew he wouldn't like but I figured seeing as how I'm already dead, one more annoyed akastuki member wouldn't matter.

"_If you were gay, that'd be ok_-"

"Grr, shut up, don't start singing that song!" Kisame told me, extremely annoyed at me. Obviously he had a short temper.

"_I mean cause hey! I'd like you anyway_-" this time it wasn't Kisame who stopped me singing.

The room had gone silent when Kisame and I began arguing, obviously they like a funny argument. So with the room silent except for me singing, the scream/yell was heard by all of us. A second voice joined in, yelling at the top of his voice curses not fit for any ears.

_Oh shit_, was my only thought. I squeezed myself down so Deidara hid me completely. He looked down at me with an amused expression on his face.

"I think your dead, yeah," was all he said.

"Your going to protect me aren't you?" I asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I can't say no to eyes like that, un," he said looking a little defeated. Haha, he can't say no, I win!

Anyway, back to the impending danger that was currently heading towards me. We could all hear the two of them storming down the corridor, cursing everything (mainly me) as they came. I'd never heard Tobi utter such words, even the other akastuki members were looking surprised at the words coming out of mouth.

This was it, I was going to die. Goodbye world, although I've only been in this world for a short while, I've had fun, and found great friends. My only regret in life would be leaving all my friends and family without saying goodbye, and maybe not giving the guys who kidnapped me a good kick up the ass.

I watched, slightly scared at what would happen, as the silhouettes of two figures fell across the glass in the door. Everyone in the room was tense, they were all looking at the door with expressions of anticipation.

The dor knob was turned; I think we had all stopped breathing, waiting to see what would happen.

The doors were thrown open, and there in all their fury, stood Hidan and Tobi. Hidan had a look of such fury on his face that even the gods would be scared. I could only guess that Tobi had the same expression on under the mask, his fist were balled, _ready to smash my face in_, I thought. They were both wearing their cloaks; obviously they didn't see the little read love hearts on them before they put them on but they had definitely seen them now.

As soon as the door opened the room erupted in laughter. Even in all their fury, the two boys looked absolutely hilarious. With Hidan's pink hair standing up on end, I couldn't help but laugh as well.

All the laughter stopped the guys in the tracks, they didn't expect everyone to react the way they did. Even though it stopped them, it made them even angrier.

They were both looking around for me, luckily for me I was well hidden, unluckily for me Hidan was reasonably smart, and knew where I would be hiding. He walked over to me, using every ounce of self control he had to not start attacking me straight away. I knew I was screwed so I came out of hiding, still keeping close to Deidara.

"You!" he stopped about a meter in front of us, pointing a shaking finger at my chest. "you'd better watch your self, you little bitch, because when I'm done getting revenge for this there won't be anything left of you. You'll be begging for me to stop, and I'll just laugh in your face. So watch your fucking back, because pretty soon it'll be ripped to pieces. The same goes for you too, Konan. I don't care what leader says, I know that you had something to do with this, so you better watch out too." He growled at me and Konan, his voice getting more dangerous by the second. After his little speech he turned on his heel and marched out of the room.

"The same goes for me. I won't let this go, so you two had better watch out because I'll get you back big time, don't you worry about that." Tobi's speech was much shorter than Hidan's, but there was a different note to his voice, as if another person was speaking, a much darker and eviler person than the Tobi we all new.

As he walked out of the room everyone erupted in laughter again, they definitely liked the change to the guys, even if they didn't.

"That was brilliant," Kisame managed to say between laughs, while wiping a tear from his eye. Everyone agreed with him, even Pein and Itachi were laughing.

Konan and I looked at each other, we knew that the future was going to be very interesting for both of us, but what exactly were the two them planning? Only time could tell.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, i know it was small and not one of my best but oh well. **

**please review, i like it heaps and it helps me write more. **


	14. Chapter 14

**hi guys, soory for the really long update, but hey, now that i have updated, can you forgive me? please? **

**anyways, hope you enjoy, sorry its a bit short. **

**thanks BlueBB**

* * *

When planning payback, timing is a very crucial matter. If timed well, the victim can start feeling paranoid, always watching over her shoulder, waiting for something to happen. Hidan and Tobi seemed to be the masters of payback, because that's exactly how I was beginning to feel.

Whenever I saw either of the two, they both treated me like it was any other day. Except we all knew it wasn't, and that's what was getting to me. Of course, I didn't let them see it, no; I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. Whenever they appeared I acted cool, calm and collected, just as they did.

But I could only take so much, and after about a week of this I was getting really wound up about it. I knew something was going to happen, and I knew the longer I waited, the bigger it would be.

Pein and I hadn't started our training sessions again because he had gone out on a mission with Konan a few days ago, but he said when he came back they would resume. I couldn't wait for the lessons to start again. I really wanted to learn something that I could use against the two boys if they tried anything funny. Lucky Konan, she got to go away and get out of the firing line, while I was stuck here to bear the brunt of the anger that was sure to come rolling off the boys very soon.

All the others were waiting for it as well. There was always a sort of tension whenever Hidan, Tobi and I were in the same room. All the other guys would tense up, as if waiting for something to happen. All this just got on my nerves even more.

So, after a week of taking all of this, you can imagine how tense and nervous I must feel, and trust me, it wasn't getting any easier.

It was the seventh night after the threats that the first payback came. It must have been about one o clock in the morning when Hidan made his first move.

I was sleeping soundly in bed, not a care in the world, that was until I, half asleep, felt someone gently pick up my hand which was almost dangling off the bed. Since I was half asleep, I really didn't pay much attention, that was until I felt my hand being dipped into something warm and wet. At that moment I felt the over whelming urge to pee, and I meant really bad.

Luckily I was conscious enough to hold it in, back not before a little trickle could escape. Thank god it wasn't enough to actually do anything. I was rapidly gaining consciousness; my tired mind was putting things into place. Out of the darkness I heard the faint sound of a muffled laugh, I knew who this was.

Just as I was about to open my eyes, I great idea came to me. Instead of waking up properly, I tried to relax my mind, it had to look real. Still pretending to be asleep, I moaned slightly, as if talking to my self. I felt the grip in my wrist tighten slightly, and then relax, slowly putting my hand back on the bed.

"Mmm, I don't want that candy," I mumbled, barley audible, but I knew he could understand. The first part of my plan had to go perfectly, or it would all be for nothing, and I couldn't get as better revenge than this.

"The yellow one," I murmured, trying to get Hidan's interest.

Finally cottoning on, he began to speak back to me, trying to lure a conversation out of me, "what candy do you want, the pink one?" he asked softly, making sure he wouldn't disturb me from my slumber.

"No, the blue one, like Deidara's eyes." I said sleepily.

"Really? So is Deidara there?" he asked, trying to get me to say more.

"No, but Kakuzu is." I said, almost smirking to myself. If this worked out, all hell would break loose.

"Oh, what is he doing there if Deidara isn't," Hidan asked, probably trying to see if I had a thing for Kakuzu, if only he knew what I was planning.

"He is my friend, we tell each other secrets," I mumbled, sighing at the last part.

"Oh yeah? What stuff does he tell you?" he asked, a spark of curiosity entering his soft, velvety voice.

"Very special secrets, I'm not allowed to say." I knew that Hidan would fall for this; I knew he would be interested in Kakuzu, seeing as it seemed that they didn't know much about each other.

"You can tell me," Hidan tried to coax the answer form me.

"I can't, he made me swear. He said to never tell anyone."

"Oh come on, please?" Hidan made his voice sweet, I never knew he could speak that way, especially without the swear words.

"Mmm, I said I wouldn't tell, but if you are Kakuzu's friend, then I guess I could trust you." I said, leading him on.

"Of course I'm Kakuzu's friend, we are best buddies, don't worry your secret will be safe with me." He said, trying to pry the information out of me.

"Hmm, I said I wouldn't tell but it would be ok if you're a friend." I rambled, making my voice slightly slurred. I was so happy that he was buying this; I really couldn't wait for his reaction. "The other day, Kakuzu told me his biggest secret, he told me who he secretly loves." I could practically feel the tension and excitement rolling off Hidan now.

"Really? Who is it?" he asked, desperately wanting to know the answer.

"He said the person he loves was his partner, Hidan-" I was going to tell him more, but he cut me off with a high pitched yell of surprise.

"What!" Hidan yelled in a really girly voice. I knew that it was time to wake up, even Deidara was stirring, having being woken up as well.

I opened my eyes and sat up straight when I saw Hidan in the faint light, now standing up, with the bowl of water spread across the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, faking surprise. Deidara sat up next to me, looking at Hidan with a really wired expression on his face; it was a mixture of confusion, anger and tiredness.

"Wh- what?" Hidan seemed stunned, he really didn't know what to say.

"What the hell are you doing in our bedroom, yeah," Deidara asked, now angry that Hidan was in our room in the middle of the night.

"I was just, I mean," he really didn't know what to say, finally had managed to spit it out. "What the hell did you mean about Kakuzu being in love with me?"

I faked surprise and shock, "What? When did I tell you that?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"Just then when you were sleep talking," his voice grow louder and more high pitched.

"Holy shit, I actually told you that?" I asked.

"Yes, you said that he was in love with me, what the hell," he said.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I told you, shit, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Please Hidan, you can't say anything to him, if you do, I'll be killed. Please, don't say anything, I wasn't meant to tell." I said, pretending to be shocked at myself.

"What? You mean he actually likes me?" Hidan asked, his face taking on a really weird expression.

"Yes, he told me the other day. He said that he had liked you for a while, but he was too embarrassed to say anything. Hidan, you can't say anything, promise me you won't tell him that I told you." I pleaded with him.

"But, uh, fine I won't say. I just, I can't believe it." He said, a confused look in his eye. With that he walked out the room, after casting a mixed emotional glance at me.

"What the hell was all of that about, un," Deidara asked, he still sounded half asleep.

"Hidan was trying to get revenge on me, so I pretended to sleep talk. I told him that Kakuzu was in love with him, and now he believes it." I sniggered at the last part; I really couldn't wait to see how Hidan reacted around Kakuzu.

Deidara laughed and pulled me into a hug, snuggling into my neck. "That's my girl, yeah." He said.

As I tried to get back to sleep, I imagined what the rest of today would be like. One thing was for sure, it was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

**please review, it really helps me write faster. **


	15. Chapter 15

**hey everyone, **

**ok, now i know that i said before that i would be updating alot from now on, but when i said that i didn't take into account the amount of homework, assignments ect. the teachers at school would bombard me with. so if youwant to blame someone, blame them! seriously, they must think we have no lives outside of school, its ridiculous! its even worse now that i'm grade 10, but oh well, its the holidays now so i have two weeks of freedom! yay for holidays! now that i do have some free time, i'll be working my butt off writing and whatever else. **

**now that i've said all i need to say, please enjoy the newest chapter. **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

Poke.

"Mmm, stop Deidara," I said rolling over in bed so that my back was facing him. I really wasn't in the mood to get up yet.

Poke, poke.

"If you don't stop now I'm going to punch your face in," I grumbled, my face buried in the pillow.

"Aw come on Caitlin, you wouldn't do that to Tobi would you?" Tobi's high pitched voice sounded from next to me.

I screamed and bolted upright, turning to face Tobi who was sitting cross legged on the bed facing me. "What the hell are you doing on my bed!" I yelled at him.

He laughed in his childish voice. "You know, you shouldn't be so shocked to see me, I'm not that scary am I?" he said, not answering my question.

I repeated my question, "Tobi, what are you doing in here?"

"Well you see, Tobi wants to ask you something," he said.

"What is it?" I asked yawning.

"Well you see, since you and Konan dressed us up so nicely before, Hidan san and I had been trying to come up with a way to get you back. We finally figured out a way and as far as I know, Hidan san carried out the plan last night, but when I went to ask him how it went, he didn't want to talk about it and he looked really distracted about something. So Tobi has come to ask you what happened and why Hidan san is acting that way," Tobi said in a matter of fact tone.

I couldn't help it, an evil grin spread across my face as the memories form last night came back. I told Tobi what happened, about me 'sleep talking' and how Hidan had reacted to it.

"Wow, you really did that? Haha that's so funny, no wonder he wouldn't tell Tobi." He said laughing. "Hey Caitlin, I want to be friends again, so can we please put this hole thing aside and be friends?" he asked, using a really cute voice.

This pleased me as I really didn't want to be on bad terms with Tobi anymore, he was a good friend. "Of course, although I don't think Hidan and I will be able to put this behind us so easily." I said with a frown on my face.

"Yay!" Tobi yelled and grabbed me in a hug, nearly squeezing me to death. "Tobi's happy now. Haha I understand about Hidan, I don't think he could let it go easily either." He said letting me go.

I stretched, putting my bones back into place.

"Can Caitlin make Tobi breakfast, please please please. Tobi really likes Caitlin's cooking!" Tobi said happily.

I laughed; I was so glad we were friends again. "Of course I can, just let me get ready first."

"Ok! Tobi will be waiting in the kitchen for Caitlin." Tobi yelled as he jumped of the bed and raced out the door. All of a sudden it was peacefully quiet.

I sighed and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

As I walked through the lounge into the kitchen I laughed to myself as I saw Hidan sitting on the couch with a wired expression on his face, poor Hidan.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked an excited Tobi once I entered the kitchen.

"Oh oh, eggs and bacon!" Tobi yelled jumping up and down in excitement.

"Same for me, hm." said Deidara coming into the kitchen and giving me a hug.

"Ok," I said, prying myself out of Deidara's arms so I could start making breakfast for the three of us. By the time I finished and sat the plates down on the counter, Tobi was bouncing up and down in his seat with excitement.

"Yay, yummy yummy," he chanted, digging in.

While we were enjoying our breakfast a very confused Kakuzu walked in.

"Hey what's up?" I asked, an answer already coming to mind.

"Mmm, nothing much, it's just that Hidan seems to be acting really wired this morning. I keep going to talk to him about our next mission but he always makes up an excuse and walks off. I feel like he's avoiding me. Oh well, I'll try later, maybe he's sulking over me not lending him any money." Kakuzu said as he made his own breakfast and took it away.

I almost laughed out loud but stopped myself from doing so until he left.

"My plan is working perfectly," I said, chuckling to myself. The other two laughed with me.

I didn't see Hidan for the rest of the morning, and it seemed like Kakuzu couldn't find him either.

Around the middle of the day, Pein and Konan arrived back at the base from their mission that they were on. This seemed to improve the general mood inside the base, and was a relief from the boredom that had seemed to have seeped into everyone's mood lately.

"I'm glad to see that you are still in one piece," Pein commented to me when he managed to get away from all of the questions that the guys were asking him.

I laughed, "well your training certainly has come in handy."

"Good, oh and that reminds me, training will start again tomorrow, meet me at the same place at the same time." He told me.

I mentally sighed, "yep, sure thing," great, time to be used as a punching bag again. But then again, hopefully we will be able to start doing ninjutsu, I thought happily.

"So it looks like you've survived while we were away," Konan said as she walked over to me.

"Hehe, well I have so far, but with what's happening at the moment, I don't think that will last very long." I said, laughing a bit nervously as I thought about what could come out of this, but then again, what's life without taking chances?

She sighed and rubbed her palm into her forehead, "What have you got yourself into now?"

"I'll tell you, but not here, I don't want Hidan or Kakuzu to hear." I said, starting to drag her out into the hall way, looking around for said people.

Once we got to a hall way which wasn't visited very frequently, I told her about my prank on Hidan, and do you know what the first thing she said was?

"You're going to get killed."

"I know now that it was stupid, but I couldn't let him get away without doing something, and anyway, its fun while it lasts." I said, trying to justify my reason, but at the same time knowing I was doomed.

She sighed and gave me an exasperated look, "Just don't coming running to me when he tries to kill you," she said.

"Don't worry, I won't," I said, as we walked back to the loungeroom where everyone else was.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, with everyone going about their own business.

* * *

I sighed deeply and snuggled down into the warmth of the bed, the soft sheets caressing my body, the pillow holding my head. I rolled over and found the major source of heat; Deidara. Wrapping my arms around him, I snuggled into his chest, resting my ear over his heart.

I listened to the rhythm of his breathing, the beating of his heart; he was so peaceful when he slept. The darkness of sleep started to roll over me, and I let it come. I needed a good sleep for tomorrow when I started my training with Pein again. Just as I was about to slip into unconsciousness, I heard a distant thunder clap; the roaring sound of thunder, the rolling boom of burnt air. I used to love falling asleep to the sound of thunder, it was nice to be able to do that again.

The thunder came again, this time louder than before. As I listened more intently, I realised that it sounded like it was coming from somewhere within the hideout itself. This perked my interest a bit as I tried to push away the sleepiness; something inside me told me that this wasn't good, but I couldn't think of what it could be.

It came again, louder, and I realised that it sounded like a person was making that noise.

"Why is Hidan yelling like that, yeah?" Deidara asked sleepily, as the roaring sound got louder.

Then it hit me, I realised what was going on; Hidan had found out.

* * *

**haha evil cliffy! what will happen to Caitlin? will anyone protect her or are they all just mofos? find out in the next chapter of, How did i end up here?**

**review! and it will make me happy and give me motivation to write. **


	16. Chapter 16

**hey guys,  
the chapter you've all been waiting for is finally here. hehe i had so much fun writing this chapter so hopefully you will have as much fun reading it!  
make sure you review once you read it cause i want to know what you guys think and any suggestions you have are greatly appreciated. **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

The roaring got louder.

"What is Hidan's problem, he's going to wake everyone up, hm," Deidara mumbled, slowly waking up.

I didn't answer, I sat there on the bed, frozen in fear. In all my life, I had never been so scared. My hands were shaking, I couldn't talk or move, only sit there and listen to my impending doom.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked me, finally noticing that something was wrong.

I turned my head to look at him, the only movement my body would allow me. I opened my mouth but nothing would come out, so I shut it again. The look on Deidara's face turned from confusion to understanding and then to horror as he realised what was going on.

"Oh shit, he found out, un." He stated, confirming my fear even more.

Another booming yell split the air, louder and louder it came. The sounds of feet crashing on the ground reached my ears, he was close, too close and yet I still couldn't move.

Words became recognisable, things like 'fucking bitch', 'murder', 'rip to shreds' and 'torture' were some of the many words that reached our ears, among many swear words.

Deidara looked at me, and I looked back, "fuck," we both said at the same time as I finally regained some of my voice.

Suddenly the roaring got incredibly loud, the thud of boots on the floor was like the loud beet of a drum, a drum being played at a funeral.

_He was in the hall way. _

This thought had barely passed my mind when all of a sudden the door disappeared. Well, it didn't just disappear, it shattered into a thousand pieces, with bits of wood flying all over that place, some scratching my face as they flew past.

In the place of the door stood the one person I did not want to see. Hidan, in all of his anger, was almost steaming with rage. He was wearing his basic clothes, a pair of trousers with no t-shirt. The muscles on his bare chest rippled as he moved, all of them tight with the anticipation of a fight, or in my case a killing.

His hair was still pink, bright pink, which did not do him any favours in looking scary and intimidating. He wouldn't have looked that scary if it wasn't for the scythe he held in his right hand. As he swung it through the door to point it at me, it caught the light and shined with an unholy evilness.

I was going to die.

"You, you little fucking, traitorous, bitch! I'm going to rip you limb from limb, I'm going to rip your heart out and hang it on my door as a trophy! I'm going to fucking kill you!" he yelled before storming into the bedroom and came flying right for me.

In that instant everything seemed to slow down, movement snapped back into my body, making me jump out of bed and to the opposite wall just as Hidan smashed the bed into pieces. Deidara was against the wall facing me, a look of horror, anger and fear spread across his face. If he was scared then I should be shaking in boots.

Hidan twisted his body around to face me, his face barely recognisable as it was contorted with rage. He lifted his scythe up and around as time sped up again, before throwing it straight at me. Just managing to dodge it with a roll to the side, I turned back around to see where the scythe was.

What I saw was a huge hole in the wall, leading to the room next door, which seemed to be Tobi's. Tobi was sitting up in bed, the remainder of his wall surrounding him. Twisting around to where Hidan was, I only just had enough time to dodge his second attack, which took out more of Tobi's wall behind me.

Trying to reach the door, or the hole in the wall, I managed to dodge another attack, which came dangerously close to my head. Making it to the door way, I ran out into the hall where Deidara was already waiting.

"Run!" Deidara bellowed at me, he had his hand in his clay bag which he must have grabbed before he left his room.

I didn't need telling twice, I turned and started to run down the hall way, but was stopped by the scythe which came from our bedroom, right into the hall way, and through the room across from it.

I skidded to a stop just as the scythe was pulled back into the bedroom, missing my stomach by mere centimetres. I was pushed forward from behind, with Deidara yelling in my ear to run. I did as I was told and ran for my life.

Tobi unfortunately came out of his room at the wrong time. He was bowled over and the three of us went down in a heap. With a lot of yelling and cursing, Deidara and I scrambled over Tobi and continued on down the hall way with Tobi hot on our heals and another loud crashed following us.

Just as we turned the corner, Deidara made a hand sign, one that I recognised instantly. Suddenly there was an almighty bang along with the sounds of splintering wood and a bright light. We were buffeted with hot air, and there was a scream from behind us. The scream included something to do with Deidara being a fucking asshole and that he was next. As we scrambled past each other to get away, we collided with more bodies.

"Move!" I screamed at Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu, who had come to see what all of the noise was about.

They all had confused looks on their faces before another one of Hidan's unearthly screams reached their ears, understanding broke out on their face and then they too started to run away. We ran as fast as we could, loud crashes and more yelling followed.

Somehow, in all of our panic and fear, we all ended up in the lounge room, which was the worst place to be.

There was only one way out.

Pein, Konan and Itachi were sitting on the couch looking over a map of some kind; that was until we all burst in screaming and yelling in panic.

"What the hell is going on?" Pein yelled over all of the noise.

Konan looked directly at me, an exasperated look moving into her features. Suddenly all those standing scattered as Hidan appeared at the door way, searching for me. As soon as he spotted me he let out something which resembled a war cry and charged straight at me.

I screamed once and jumped to one side as his scythe came for me. I looked around, muscle tensing, ready to dodge at a seconds notice, but Hidan was just standing there, a demonic grin on his face.

I was instantly confused, what was he grinning at? It's not like he had caught me or anything. Suddenly I felt pain on my arm, I looked down to see a scratch, no bigger than two inches and no deeper than a paper cut. He had got me, but it wasn't enough to do any damage, I still couldn't work it out.

He lifted the scythe to his mouth, and at that moment everything went into chaos. Everyone started yelling for Hidan to stop, Pein, Konan and Itachi stood up from their position on the couch and Deidara and Tobi made a move towards Hidan. Before anyone could reach him, Hidan licked my blood off the scythe and starting laughing.

Before my eyes, Hidan transformed into a black and white person, a red circle forming around his feet. He looked into my eyes and I was once again paralysed with fear. Time once again decided to play tricks on me and slowed down, allowing me to take in every detail.

He brought out a long sharp spear form somewhere and held it in the air, as he did everyone ran at him, yelling at him to stop. I didn't understand what was going on, but I knew it was bad, I knew something incredibly bad was about to occur.

He brought the spear down, towards his chest, towards his now black and white chest where those beautiful muscles rippled under his skin. Just as the rest of the Akatsuki reached him, Hidan pushed the spear deep into his chest. The point of the spear piercing his skin right in the centre of his chest, right next to his heart.

I heard screams and people yelling, all trying to make Hidan stop. I wasn't concentrating on them though.

As soon as the spear had sliced Hidan's chest, an incredible and intense pain ripped through my body, exploding in my chest. My legs gave way underneath me and I fell to the floor, screaming surrounded me, piercing my ears and filling my head; my screaming.

Darkness started to seep into my vision, I felt hands move around my body, trying to lift me up. The screaming wouldn't go away, the pain was nothing like I had felt before; it seared my skin, ate away at my brain, burning, tearing, ripping me apart from the inside out.

The darkness was covering me, pulling me under and I couldn't fight it. The screaming died in my ears as the darkness pulled me under, and the last thing I heard was Deidara calling my name.

* * *

**you know what to do, press the review button, you know you want to! **


	17. Chapter 17

**hello everyone!**

**wow, thankyou to everyone that reviewed! guys are extremely awsome! so, i dedicate this chapter to all of those lovely people who reviewed, you guys really do make my day.  
anyways, i hope you will enjoy this chapter! i'm really happy that i finally got it finished. i have had it half writtern for ages, but i couldn't seem to think about what to write next, but today, i sat down and said, right, it has to be done! oh and by the way, i have started doing a creative writing corse at the adult ed thing, so hopefully it will make my writing alot better.**

**thanks, BluBB**

* * *

"mmm," I groaned as light came back to my world, slowly bringing me back to consciousness. I was lying down on something soft and my body felt really stiff. I tried moving my body to stretch my muscles but was instantly stopped by an intense pain in my chest.

I cried out in pain and tried to curl up into a ball; which was the wrong thing to do. The pain intensified and I screamed louder. There was nothing but pain, burning in my chest.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the pain began to ebb away until it was a dull throb. Lying in my half curled position I slowly became aware of someone rubbing my back, saying my name in a soft voice; trying to comfort me.

I couldn't work out what was happening until all of a sudden Hidan's face flashed before my eyes, bringing back memories.

I remembered the sound of Hidan coming through the hallways, screaming and cursing. I remember him smashing our bedroom, my only thought was that I had to get away. I remember being in the lounge room and Hidan rushing in, seeing me and then bringing out a large spear. After that there was only pain, pain unlike anything I had felt before.

It all came back slowly, in waves of pain.

I tried to relax; my muscles were tensed, my heart beating erratically and my breathing came out in short jaggered breaths. I relaxed my toes, feet, legs, waist, fingers, hands, arms and finally my mind. My breathing and heart rate slowed down into a steady rhythm and finally I could think straight.

The person behind me was still there, rubbing my back gently and softly talking to me, trying to comfort me. I recognised the voice; Deidara. I wanted to cry, after everything I had put him through he was still there, by my side.

As I lay there I became aware of other sounds in the room. Two people were talking quietly, too quiet for me to hear. There was also the sound of someone crying; the sniffle of a nose and a quiet sob every so often.

This made me really confused, I'm not dead, why would anyone be crying?

I tried opening my eyes, and was temporally blinded by the light. I got used to the light and able to see some of my surroundings. I was looking across a bed, a small table next to the bed. Next to the table was a chair with someone sitting in it.

Tobi had his face in his hands, his body shaking with sobs. There appeared to be a wet patch on the bed where his face leaned over it. I almost smiled at the sight, Tobi worried so much, he really was a great friend.

Suddenly Tobi lifted his head up and looked straight at me, wiping his eyes. He sat there for a few seconds before letting out a strangled cry and launching out of his seat and onto the bed, sweeping me into a big bear hug.

It would have been a really nice hug if it wasn't for the pain that returned immediately from been handled so roughly. As the pain started to take over my body and mind again I heard lots of yelling coming from every direction.

Deidara was yelling at Tobi and was trying to make him let go of me. The two people who had been talking in the corner immediately came over and tried to get Tobi to let me go as well. I recognised them as Pein and Konan.

The pain started to get over whelming, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to cry out again. The darkness came back, seeping through me and pulling me under. I tried to fight it, but it was too strong and it eventually won, dragging me into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

The second time I woke up was definitely better than the first time. I could roll over onto my back with only a sharp pain digging into my chest, none of this unbearable stuff which I was immensely grateful for.

Opening my eyes, I was once again almost blinded by light. The light wasn't that bright, but when you've had your eyes closed for awhile, opening them to the light of day can be a bit much.

I waited until I could actually see what was around me before taking a good look. I was still in the bed, but no one was in my room. It was the same room as before, _this must be the new one since our last one was destroyed_, I thought.

Now, I don't know if anyone of you out there has felt this, but when you spend so much time lying down, you get the urge to move around, and the longer you lie down, the bigger the urge becomes. So, when I tell you that I had an almighty need to walk around because I had spent so much time lying down, you should understand how I feel. Even though there was still the throb of pain in my chest, I had to move around.

Unlike any of you though, the rest of the Akatsuki seemed to think it was absolutely necessary that I was lying down and recovering, rather than stretching my muscles and walking out my aches.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed, hm! You need to be resting, you still need to recover." Deidara said angrily, jumping off the couch as soon as I walked into the lounge room.

"I just nee-", I tried to explain myself.

"What! Caitlin what are you doing out of bed! Tobi thinks you need more rest. Come on, Tobi will even take back to bed." Tobi said, poking his head around the kitchen door and then proceeding to try and push me back to the bedroom.

"No, I need to walk around, please just for 10 minutes." I said, trying to get at least a little bit of time to uncramp my muscles.

"No, you need rest, yeah." Deidara said, helping Tobi push me out of the lounge room.

I tried digging my feet in the carpet, but almost cried out in pain as my chest muscles stretched a bit more than they could handle at the moment.

Deidara sighed, knowing that I wouldn't go easily. "See, that's why you need more rest, hm," he said, with Tobi agreeing.

They both stoped pushing me, and just when I thought I was free, Deidara picked me up in a bridle like way and proceeded to carry me to our bedroom, with Tobi heading back to the lounge room now he knew I was in safe hands. That's when I had had enough.

"This isn't fair, I need to move around and all you care about is making me stay in one spot not doing anything and being a waste of space! Well, I'll have you know that I can move around like anyone else, just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I should have to sit around and get fat!" I screamed at the top of my lunges, saying what ever came into my mind. Yes, I know, the old no self controlling anger had bubbled back to the surface.

We reached the bedroom just as I started to kit my legs around in a failing attempt to make Deidara put me down. He took me over to the bed and, just like the gentleman he is, dropped me.

For the millionth time in my life, I thanked the heavens that our beds today were comfy and not rock solid. I glared up at Deidara, who glared right back.

"What? I'm not going to leave, hm. Not until you've fallen asleep, I know you will just get up and try get out again as soon as I leave." He said, ruining my plan that I had thought up while on our way back to the bed room.

So, still in my bad temper, I turned away from him and pretend to be asleep; I would wait him out.

I heard him sigh and then climb onto the bed beside me. We stayed like that for a while, lying side by side, me pretending to be asleep and Deidara knowing that I wasn't.

As I lay there my anger started to seep away, understanding taking its place. I knew he was only looking out for my best interests, but after all of that time spent lying down, I really did need to get up and move around. I sighed and rolled over, latching my arms around his stomach and resting my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," I said into his shirt.

His arms snaked around my waist and his lips came down on my forehead. "That's ok, hm." He said, before kissing me again on my forehead.

I lifted up my head and kissed him full on the lips. Our kiss deepened, and after a few minutes we broke apart, smiling. I snuggled down into his chest, trying to hide the blush that was flaring upon my cheeks. I heard Deidara chuckle as he started to rub my back, relaxing my body.

Suddenly tiredness overcame me, I guess I wasn't as recovered as I thought I was; all of that screaming and carrying on seemed to have taken it out of me, and Deidara rubbing my back and lulling me to sleep definitely wasn't helping.

I lay there tyring to fight the sleep that kept trying to overcome me, but once again, it took me under, into the lovely world of dreams.

* * *

**so there you are, please review, it makes me super happy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, yes i am back! no, i didn't abandon you all.  
i know that there are no excuses for not updating for this long, but i will try to make it up to you all. it's school holidays at the moment, and you know what that means? FREE TIME! to spend on my fanfics all day XD man i love school holidays. anyways, i have the next three chapters already writern so you should be seeing them quite soon.**

the other day i had this massive spark of inspiration, it just hit me! but with this small spark i created a huge flame and thought up the rest of this story. so the story line is set people, and let me tell you there is a lot of good stuff to come. also, i have now put this story into the naruto timeline, and it will fit the original as best as i can make it. BTW before when i started this story and up until my spark of insiration, i had absolutly no idea where this story was going, i was basically making it up on the spot, but now i have the whole story planned out! so hopefully that means i will get heaps more chapters out for you guys!

**and thankyou to all my lovely readers who so kindly review on this story, i love you all! **

**anyway, now that i spoken for far too long, i'll let you get into it, enjoy! **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

_The ground stretched out before me, grass saying in the breeze. Wisps of hair flowed across my face, tickling my skin. The trees whispered to each other, barely disturbing this strange, yet peaceful silence. _

_The ground stretched out before me, a path of grassy earth, boarded by the thick overhanging trees. Instead of darkness, in the distance, a light shined, growing slightly brighter each minute. _

_A few leaves rustled past my bare feet, the breeze carrying them on their long journey. The long dress that I was wearing only just touched the grass, the soft cotton brushing against my skin. _

"_Come to me," a voice whispered, soft and gentle, seeming to merge with the whispering trees. _

_I looked around; there was no one in sight, where was the voice coming from?_

"_Come to me, my child, move forwards with your heart." the voice came again, still from no particular direction, still as soft as the breeze upon which it floated. _

_Again I was confused, who was this person? _

_I stepped forwards, my feet coming alive, my heart gaining a sudden desire to find this person. The air brushed against my face, barley disturbing the perfect atmosphere this place held. _

_The soft grass felt like silk under my feet, and their blades shone with a silvery glaze. _

"_That's it my child, come to me." The voice encouraged me, the desire to find it's source becoming ever stronger. _

_I moved faster, the trees seeming to fly past me at an incredible speed, yet the tunnel of trees seemed to grow ever longer. I became desperate, I had to reach the end yet it seemed so far away, never becoming any closer. If only I could go faster, if only I had the strength to reach the end of the tunnel. _

_I cried out in anguish as the ground slipped out from under my feet, making me fall forwards. Instead of the silky grass which I expected, there was a gaping black hole, forever extending into dark abyss. _

_I tried to catch myself but suddenly I was in the dark hole, falling. I screamed as the wind rushed past my body, whipping my hair in all directions, making my dress cling to my skin._

_I screamed again and let out a sob, suddenly a feeling of dread washed through me. _

_I had failed. _

_Failed to reach the end. To reach the goal which was of the utmost importance. _

_Everything was lost. _

_In my heart I knew there was more to it, I knew my failure was the great onset for something big, something which tear the face of the world apart. _

_I had failed us all. _

_We were all going to die. _

* * *

I shot up into a sitting position, gasping for breath.

"Hey Caitlin, are you ok? Listen to me, are you alright, un?" a voice sounded to my right, as warm hands grabbed my own.

I took in another gasp of air and tried to calm down.

"What happened, are you alright, yeah?"

Opening my eyes I looked up into Deidara's deep blue ones which were filled with concern.

"I'm fine." I managed to say, wondering if I really was.

"What happened, yeah? Did you have a nightmare?" he didn't seemed convinced.

Deidara held my hands tighter, I looked down and realised I was shaking. Leaning into his chest, I tried to explain what happened.

"I don't know what it was; it started off a really nice dream. There was someone calling me, so I started running, but all of a sudden I was falling. There was something I had to do, but I failed." I tried to explain.

"Its ok, just try and relax, yeah" Deidara murmured in my ear, his thumb coming up and wiping something wet off my cheek. I was crying?

I reached my own hand up to feel my cheek; it seemed I really was crying. I looked down and saw that my shirt was wet too.

"I was crying?" I asked, becoming confused.

"Yeah, and screaming too, I tried to wake you up but nothing worked, un."

"That's weird." I murmured. As far as I knew I never screamed or cried while sleeping, only talked; the dream must have really effected me.

I snuggled into Deidara's chest, wanting to forget the dream and just go back to sleep. Some of my muscles still ached from the previous events, but nothing too uncomfortable. Soon enough I dozed off wrapped in Deidara's arms.

"Hey guys wake up! Tobi wants Caitlin to make him breakfast!"

I tried so hard not to punch Tobi in the face that morning. After waking us up, he continued to jump on the bed until Deidara pushed him off, resulting in a loud thud and a groan of pain. Even after I made his breakfast he wouldn't leave us alone, jumping around and yelling at the top of his voice.

We were sitting in the lounge room with Tobi going on about something when Pein walked in.

"Tobi shut up." he stated, coming over to us.

For the first time that morning everything went quiet. Finally I was able to hear my own thoughts.

"I have something to speak to you about." Pein said to Deidara and Tobi.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked, his voice stressed from Tobi's continuing talking. I was surprised that he hadn't lashed out at Tobi earlier.

"A new mission has come up, and I want you guys to go, that includes you too Caitlin."

"What? I'm going on a mission? How cool!" yes! I could finally get out of this place and explore the world.

"Are you sure she's ready for a mission, un?" Deidara asked with concern in his voice.

"Of course she is! Tobi thinks Caitlin should come along and keep us company. Now that she has trained she can be a real help to us, an-" Tobi started going on but was cut of by Pein.

"Yes, I believe she has healed enough to be able to take this on. Also as we haven't completed the training, so I would like both you, Deidara and Tobi, to continue Caitlin's training as you travel."

"Yay! Tobi gets to train Caitlin!" Tobi almost sang.

Oh god, this was going to be a long mission.

"Hm, I guess your right, yeah. What does this mission include?" Deidara asked, still seeming not very happy with the idea that I would be moving around.

"We need information on the nanabi, and I'm assigning you guys with the job. All we need at this stage is information, but if the opportunity arises, capture it and let us know. The nanabi resides in the waterfall country, so you will have to go through the land of fire to get there. Oh, and keep an eye out for Hidan and Kakuzu, they left a few days ago on a mission and we haven't heard form them since they left. They went through the fire country also."

"The fire country, the leaf ninjas, hm." Deidara seemed to ponder.

"Oh, the leaf ninjas, aren't they suppose to be the most powerful nation?" Tobi asked with alarm in his voice.

"Suppose to be, but we shall see." Pein said, his voice becoming distant as if looking into the future.

"When do we leave, un?"

"Tomorrow morning would be the best time. There are group of ninjas in the vicinity, they should have moved on by morning, it will be best to remain undetected on this mission."

"Are you sure we will be able to pull that off?" I asked in disbelief, looking at Tobi who by now was singing to himself about going on adventures.

Pein chuckled slightly, "I'm sure you will manage."

Deidara and I sighed at the same time, "Right."

"If you need to know anything else, I'll be in my office. Take all the provisions you need, and good luck." With that Pein walked away, leaving us to think about the upcoming mission.

"So are you up to it, hm?" Deidara asked me.

"Oh course she is! Tobi thinks this is going to be really fun! Yay, adventures!" Tobi cried running out the lounge room.

I sighed at his behaviour, "I sure am, although I don't know if my sanity will survive this." I said, thinking about the days spent travelling with Tobi.

Deidara laughed, "yes, that will be a problem, hm."

* * *

**so there you are, the first taste of whats to come, i hope you enjoyed it, and any feedback is most welcome. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, **

**So here as promised is another chapter, one that you didn't have to wait three months for!  
I hope you like it and let me know what you think of it, especially if it's to point out something bad because i really want to know how to improve this story if i can. **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

"Have you got everything?" I asked Tobi, who was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Yes, Tobi sure does! Lets get going." He said, starting to walk off.

"Hang on, we need to wait for Deidara." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, Tobi forgot Deidara wasn't here yet. Hurry up!" Tobi yelled.

I sighed; this was going to be a long trip. We were currently standing at the entrance to the Akatsuki base, out in the fresh air waiting for Deidara. It was three days after we got the news about our mission.

Instead of starting the morning after, all the guys (and Konan) had to seal a tailed beast after we captured another. Because I was nowhere near ready for that kind of thing, I spent the three days lounging around the base being bored out of my mind. The only thing that would pass time was training, but I couldn't do that all day.

"What's taking him so long?" Tobi whined, impatient to leave.

"He just has to grab a few things from Pein before we leave." I explained.

We waited for only a few more minutes, but with Tobi whining it felt like an hour.

"Finally! Tobi thinks it's about time Deidara showed up." Tobi said as Deidara walked through the entrance.

A scowled formed on Deidara's face, "shut your mouth," it seemed Deidara wasn't in a happy mood.

"Right lets go," I said before Tobi could make a remark which would annoy Deidara further.

We started off, heading along the river and out of the valley. We moved through the trees, jumping from branch to branch.

"How long until we reach the fire country border?" I asked.

"We should reach it at mid afternoon, yeah." Deidara answered.

"Aw man, it's going to take that long?" Tobi asked.

Deidara sighed, "Yes Tobi, it will."

And as it turned out, Deidara was right. It took forever to get to the border; well it seemed to take forever. The sun was on it's down hill path by the time we reached a village which sat just inside the fire country border.

It was a trading village, with people from every nation stopping by to do business. Luckily with all of these foreigners around, we didn't stand out so much.

"Deidara look at these! Tobi thinks they are so cute." Tobi was looking through a window into a pet shop and staring back at him with the cutest eyes was three little puppy dogs.

"Aw they are really cute!" I said running up to the window. My one soft spot would have to be for puppies, there's just something about that little ball of fluff which is so willing to follow you everywhere.

I could hear Deidara sigh as he walked up behind us, "Come on, we need to keep moving, un."

"But Tobi wants one." Tobi pleaded to Deidara.

"No, we need to keep moving, hm."

"But Deidara, Tobi _really_ wants one." I never knew Tobi had such a sweet and persuading voice.

"No Tobi, you are not getting a puppy, yeah."

"But please!"

"No!" Deidara almost yelled.

I watched their argument in amusement, it was kind of funny watching those two argue. Deidara hand a scowl forming on his face, obviously he didn't feel the same affection for those cute balls of fluff as Tobi and I did.

As they argued I looked around the street. We were in the main street of the village, shops of all sorts lining the sides. Children run around the many feet of adults while they did business, buying and selling their goods. The sound of people talking filled the air, along with the laughter of children.

A passer by caught my attention. He was wearing blue trousers and top with a green vest over the top. What really caught my attention though was the headband tied around his forehead. It was exactly like the one I had seen Itachi wear, except the person didn't have a slash through it. Did that mean he was a ninja?

If he was a ninja then he would know who we were, wouldn't he?

"Hey guys, look at that man. Is he from the leaf village?"

Deidara and Tobi stopped yelling at each other and turned towards me.

"Which guy?" Tobi asked a little too loud as Deidara looked towards the person I had spotted.

At Tobi's voice the ninja looked over at us, after a second his face suddenly light up with recognition.

"Oh shit," I said.

"Now you've done it," Deidara said at the same time to Tobi. "Quick follow me, un."

Suddenly Deidara was off down the street, pushing past people in his haste. Tobi and I quickly followed. I turned around to see if he was following us; the ninja was definitely following us, and had what looked like a radio to his mouth.

"Shit! He's calling for help." I told Deidara as I turned back around and caught up.

"What! Quick in here, hm." Deidara said as he turned a corner and entered an alley way.

We ran down the alley, trying to reach the street on the other side. We were only a few metres away from escaping the alley when suddenly two ninja appeared at the entrance.

"Thought you could run away?" one of them jeered, taking a step forward as we skidded to a halt.

I turned around; two more ninjas were coming at us from the other side.

"The roofs, hm." Deidara whispered in my ear.

Tobi, Deidara and I made a sudden leap, jumping onto the roofs of the houses lining the alley way.

"This way guys." Tobi called to us, starting to run along the roofs.

We followed him, but no sooner than a few seconds later there was the sound of feet following us.

"We have to get rid of them, hm." Deidara called out to both Tobi and I.

"How?" I asked, my lack of experience really not helping.

"Take them into the forest and then we'll do it, yeah." Deidara said, a serious edge coming into his voice.

"Do what?" I asked cautiously while Tobi agreed with Deidara.

"You'll see, hm." Was my only answer, but I got the feeling he didn't really want to tell me what would happen.

We made it to edge of the village with all four of the ninja right on our tail.

"Caitlin duck, hm!" Deidara yelled as several kuni flew past our heads, only just missing us.

_Oh god we are going die! _I thought as the kunis buried themselves in the up coming trees. I was starting to panic, I never thought we would be caught out so soon, and now that we were I had no idea what to do. I could hear the ninja behind us yelling to each other, and it only made me more nervous.

We made it to the trees, dodging more kunis in the process. It was slightly easier dodging their attacks in the trees, but they never let up. We came to a clearing, and to my surprise and complete shock we stopped.

"What you doing?" I almost shrieked to the two boys as they turned around to face the on coming attackers.

"Fighting, we couldn't do it in the village; it would have caused to big a commotion. So we are going to do in here, hm." Deidara answered, seeming somewhat at ease with the present situation.

Fighting? Did they want to die? I glanced up at the trees, the four ninja jumped into the clearing, preparing themselves for battle. My mind started to race, we were going to fight enemies, real people who were trained to kill. What was I trained for? To throw a good punch, to defend myself. Not to take on these shinobi who possibly knew every way to get past me.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't let any of them hurt you, yeah." Deidara whispered in my ear, easily seeing the worry on my face.

I tried to smile at his words, but I couldn't quiet manage it. It was sweet that he cared so much about me, and I was eternally grateful that he was here to protect me. Although saying that, I really didn't want him to get hurt.

"Stand down Akatsuki, and we shall spare your lives." One of the ninja said.

"What, and let you take us back to your village for questioning? I don't think so, hm." Deidara said, knowing what their full condition was.

"Yeah, as if we would stand down to loses like you, Tobi's better than that!" Tobi said in a confident voice.

The ninjas seemed slightly pissed of that Tobi had called them loses, "Fine then pay with your blood."

Before they could move, a white bird flew over their heads, a very familiar white bird. One hand sign was all it took for the little white bird to explode, sending the ninjas in all directions.

_Yes!_ I thought. _That was easy_. Although I was proved horribly wrong as three out of the four ninjas got back up and came at us.

One took Tobi, while another took Deidara on, leaving me with the third.

I spun around to face him, dread building up in the pit of my stomach. I dodged the two kuni, grabbing my own from my hip bag and throwing them at him. He easily dodged them, reaching me with his fist held back ready for a punch.

He was incredibly fast, although lucky for me not quiet as fast as Pein was. I blocked his punch and threw in my own, just as he sent in a round house kick, we both blocked at the same time, flinging ourselves backwards. I threw two more kuni, but they ricocheted off the ninjas own.

The ninja leaped forward and I did the same, instinct taking over.

The ninja was flying towards me, kuni in hand, ready to piece my skin and rip me to shreds. He had dark brown hair which was cut short, his face held a look of pure hatred. I wondered what the akastuki had done to deserve that hatred.

Suddenly there was a dark streak, and the ninja was gone. I was surprised, and almost forgot to land on my feet. Looking around I saw Deidara had him pushed him up against a tree, hands clasped around his neck with a kuni at his throat.

"Why are you attacking us, hm?" Deidara asked in a dangerous voice.

I thought the man wouldn't answer but as Tobi and I walked over them the ninja spat on the ground, clearly disgusted by what Deidara had said.

"What do you mean why? You should know what happened, you good for nothing criminals. Two of your people killed a great shinobi of our village, not to mention the monks! But don't worry, the shinobi of our village are hunting them down as we speak, ready to put an end to their miserable lives." The ninja ended with gleeful malice in his voice, obviously satisfied that they were going to get killed.

"Who do you think it was," I asked, wondering who out of the Akatsuki it was.

"Who! It was that pink haired freak that is supposedly immortal and the other freak that did nothing at all but watched! That's who it was you stupid girl!" the ninja growled.

"Don't called her stupid, hm." Deidara growled back, tightening his grip.

"Where are they going to kill them, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Hehe I'm not going to tell you, you worthless piece of-" crack! The ninja fell to the ground limp.

I stared at the man lying broken on the ground for minute before realising what had happened. "Deidara!" I cried out in protest.

"I'm sorry, but we need to move fast and he wasn't going to tell us anything more, hm." Deidara answered in reply, truly seeming sorry.

"Don't worry Caitlin, their used to that, and anyway it happens all the time." Tobi tried to comfort me, but it didn't really help.

"So Hidan and Kakuzu?" I asked, trying to take my mind off the ninja by thinking about Hidan fighting seriously with pink hair.

"yeah," Deidara replied, seeming lost in thought.

"Oh don't worry, they can take care of themselves." Tobi said cheerfully.

"In this case I'm not so sure; you heard what Pein said, leaf ninja are supposed to be the strongest, and after my run in with them before, I believe him, hm"

"I guess they are, aren't they." Tobi replied, but his voice was different, it was darker. I looked up at his face, and once again saw a flash of red within the hole of his mask.

Deidara seemed to notice something as well, but kept going. "I think we should go check it out anyway, just in case."

"Ok! Lets go." Tobi said, back to his normal childish voice.

We turned back towards the village, in search of information.

_I really hope they're ok,_ I thought to myself. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose one or even two of the Akatsuki. They had become like family to me over the past weeks, and I hadn't even apologised to Hidan about his hair yet! I just hoped they were ok, but something inside me said things were only going to get worse.

* * *

**So there you are, i hope you enjoyed it, and have a good day where ever you are. **


	20. Chapter 20

**hey guys,  
here is the next chapter that i'm sure you have all been waiting so patiently for, i know it's a little bit short but hopefully it will bring a bit more humor back into the story, which i have noticed seems to be lacking a little lately. anyway, i hope you enjoy this new instalment. **

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

"Did you find out anything, hm?"

"No, no one seems to know anything about it," I replied.

"Nope, Tobi didn't find anything either," Tobi added.

We were standing on the edge of the village, having come together after searching the village for information on Hidan and Kakuzu's whereabouts. It was now night fall, the sun had sunk below the mountains to the west and the stars were beginning to show themselves.

"We'll set up camp and then go looking for them in the morning, hm." Deidara said, starting into the forest.

"Can't we find a hotel, Tobi doesn't want to sleep on the ground again." Tobi whined to Deidara.

"Do you want to be in town when more ninjas come looking for their missing comrades, un?" Deidara asked Tobi.

"Hm good point. Tobi doesn't mind sleeping on the ground." Tobi said happily as he realised Deidara's reasoning.

We found a clearing in the forest which was far enough away from the village and set up camp.

"Tobi's really tired after today's work." Tobi said while stretching and leaning back against a tree.

"Fine, I'll take first watch, yeah." Deidara grumbled as he sat down against another tree.

"Oh really, thank you so much Deidara, Tobi thinks you're the best!"

I laughed at Tobi comment and went to sit down beside Deidara, resting my head on his shoulder. I sighed and snuggled in closer as my eyes started to get heavy.

"Sweet dreams, hm." Deidara murmured in my ear as sleep won over.

"_Come to me, my dear." _

_I was in the same meadow as before, with trees stretching out ahead of me, and the same voice calling me. The grass was still as soft as I remember it, though I could have sworn it was duller this time. . _

_The breeze ruffled my hair, giving me the same feeling of peace as before. _

"_Come my dear, you must come." The voice, once again coming from no where but everywhere, floated past me on the breeze. _

_Again I felt the urge to move, to take a step forwards. So I did. _

_My feet left no print on the grass they touched as I walked forwards, down the line of trees. Once again the light at the end never got any closer, no matter how fast I was. _

_I was starting to get frustrated; I wanted, no needed, to reach the light yet I never managed to get any closer. I started to run, eager to reach my goal. The wind flew past me, making my hair stream out behind me._

"_Hurry my dear, you must hurry." The voice sounded again, but this time it was not as soft as the wind. There was an edge to it, as though it was slightly anxious. Somewhere amid my frustration I wondered why. _

_I ran and ran but it did nothing, the light was no closer. I cried out in defeat and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, my breathing ragged from running for so long. _

"_No! You must keep going." The voice was urgent now. _

_I just wanted this dream to end, I was tired and frustrated; I had had enough, "I can't." _

_Suddenly, as if my words had been a trigger, the black hole opened up beneath me and sucked me in. I screamed as I fell once again. In my moment of defeat the darkness had claimed me, dragging me down into the never ending blackness. _

_The same feeling of defeat washed over me, I had failed once again, failed in the duty that was given to me. I had failed everyone. _

"Caitlin wake up, hm!"

I gasped and opened my eyes.

Deidara and Tobi were both next to me, looking at me with worry and concern.

"Are you ok? Can Tobi do anything to help?" Tobi asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"No, I'm fine." I managed to gasp out, trying to regain control of my breathing.

"But you were screaming and crying and Tobi was really worried!" Tobi cried, throwing his arms around and giving me a bear hug; there goes trying to breathe properly.

"Tobi, can't breath." I chocked out, trying to pry his arms off me.

"Tobi's really sorry! Are you ok?"

"Yes." I laughed, Tobi was so cute when he worried.

I only got a second to myself though, as Deidara's arms wound themselves around me.

"Was it the same dream as the night before, hm?" his soft voice murmured in my ear.

"Yeah, it was the same one." I replied.

"Did you have a scary dream?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, Tobi has them all the time. One time Tobi had this dream that Deidara turned into a fat green monster and was trying to eat Tobi!" he laughed, making me giggled at the image of Deidara turning into a fat green monster.

"I'm not fat, or green, yeah." Deidara protested with a pout on his face.

"Haha, Tobi thinks you were once upon a time." Tobi laughed, digging himself a deeper hole.

"I was not, hm!" Deidara argued, getting pissed off.

Tobi got up on his feet and started stomping around while waving his hands in the air, "Look out I am Deidara the scary green fat monster, RAW!"

I laughed harder as Deidara growled. "Tobi if you don't cut that out you won't be sleeping for the rest of the night, hm."

"Ohhh, is the fat green monster getting angry? Look out Caitlin, he's going to eat us all up!" yep, Tobi didn't know when to stop.

With an angry yell Deidara got up and ran for Tobi. Tobi stopped dead, saw his incoming danger and then bolted into the trees, Deidara hot on his hills.

I laughed to myself; it was just like when we first met, well, when they captured me that is. I lied back down a tried to get some sleep, my lullaby the distance booming sounds coming from deep within the forest.

* * *

**i hope you liked it, more should be on the way soon so keep an eye, or ear, out for it. **

**have a good rest of the day! or night! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone in the big wide world! **

**Wow for once i didn't take months to update, yay! and yes, i must apologize for my slack, i know i have been letting you guys down lately. It seems that i had contracted a case of writer's block which i am very sorry for, but i have found a cure! and with my cure i hope to find the inspiration needed to get on and write this story, so hopefully i will be getting a lot more chapters out from now on. **

**anyways on to the story, as i have now put this story into the Naruto timelines i have now started trying to write it in adjacent to the original story. Although i don't think i'm allowed to write it exactly by the books, and i don't want to anyway, so things will be slightly different than the original (no copy write intended). i hope you like my version as well as the books, and feed back is always welcome :) **

**Thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

"Wow it's so high form up here, Tobi can see everything!" Tobi yelled from his position on the bird flying besides us.

"Don't fall off." I said laughing; knowing Tobi he probably would.

"I wish he would, hm." Deidara grumbled beside me, still annoyed after his and Tobi's little fight last night.

When I woke up that morning both boys were back, fast asleep. As far as I could tell they looked unharmed, thankfully it seemed things hadn't got overly serious.

"Well we can only hope." I said, making Deidara laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Tobi asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," I replied, trying not to smile.

We were flying high over the tree tops on Deidara's birds. Tobi had one to his own and Deidara and I shared the other. It was about mid morning, and the sun shone down on us from high in the sky, warming my back.

Below us the green tops of the trees reached up to the sky, fighting for light. Stretching ahead of us was the great country of fire, a blanket of trees broken here and there by a river or clearing. We had been flying for most of the morning, searching for any sign of Hidan or Kakuzu.

"Have you spotted anything yet?" I asked Deidara, who was looking through his eye piece thing.

"Not yet, but I've seen a few leaf ninjas running about, yeah." Deidara replied.

"Tobi's booooored, this is taking too long." Tobi moaned from the bird beside us.

"Well find something to do." I replied, really hoping he wouldn't go on about it.

"But there's nothing to do, Tobi thinks we should hurry up and find them."

"Well if you can think of a faster way, we would love to hear it."

"Sempai, make the birds go faster!"

"If they go any faster I'll start to miss things, and anyway we're going fast enough as it is, hm." And it was true; the ground was literally racing away beneath us.

"Hmph, just cause sempai doesn't have good eyes," Tobi grumbled.

I sighed as Deidara growled beside me. "Now I wish he really would fall off, hm."

"You control these birds don't you?" I asked, an idea coming to me.

"Yeah, un."

"Then you could _make_ Tobi fall off."

Deidara grinned, "You know, as stupid as this may seem, I've never thought of that before, hm. Shall we try it out?"

"Ok, but only give him a scare; I don't want to be the one having to pick his remains up off the ground."

"Good point, hm."

"Hey Tobi, what's that down there?" I asked pointing to the ground below us.

Falling for it, Tobi leant over the side of his bird, trying to see what I was pointing at. "Tobi doesn't see anyth-" suddenly he let out high pitched scream as Deidara tilted the bird, unbalancing Tobi and almost making him fall off.

Deidara and I burst out laughing while Deidara steadied the bird so Tobi could get his balance.

"That's not funny! Tobi could have died, you big meanies!" Tobi yelled at us when he got his balance back.

That just made us laugh harder.

"Tobi's gonna tell leader on you guys." Tobi grumbled while he turned to the front and sat down right in the middle of the bird.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared, hm." Deidara said chuckling.

"You bette-" but Tobi was cut off by a sudden boom! coming from somewhere in the distance.

"What was that?" Tobi and I asked at the same time as Deidara quickly looked through his eye thing to check things out.

"Holy shit, hm." Deidara murmured as he saw what was happening. A look of horror came over his face, whatever it was it was bad.

"What is it?" I asked; dread beginning to build up in my stomach.

"Kakuzu is fighting leaf ninjas up ahead, hm," he told us. Suddenly the birds increase in speed, flying towards the direction of the noise.

"Tobi thinks we should wait and see what happens before interfering; remember leader told us to remain undetected. Anyway sempai you should know that neither Kakuzu nor Hidan likes to have their fights interfered with, even by each other."

"Tobi's right, I think we should wait until they really need us." I said, shuddering at the mental image of an angry Hidan.

Suddenly the birds swerved to the right, making a big circle. "Fine, we'll come in from the back and hide until they need us. Although I can't see Hidan anywhere, hm."

I looked towards the ground, we were close enough now that Tobi and I could see what was happing. The birds were flying in a large circle, in the middle was a large rock formation with trees surrounding it. Infront of the rocks was a clearing where four people stood. Three were leaf shinobi, and the one facing them was something out of my scariest nightmares. He had black cord things coming out of his body, even his mouth.

"There's Kakuzu, looks like he had to go all out with these guys." Tobi said, also looking towards the battle.

"_That's_ Kakuzu?" I asked in disbelief as we circled even lower to the ground, barley touching the tree tops.

"Look and there's Hidan." Tobi said excitedly pointing in another direction towards the trees.

I looked to where he was pointing. The trees obscured my vision, but I thought I saw two people among the trees, one with bright pink hair.

We dipped below the trees and I couldn't see either of the fights.

"We will leave the birds here and go check out what's happening, hm." Deidara said, jumping off the bird when we had landed.

We made our way up onto the rocks, trying to climb as quietly as we could to remain undetected. As we made our way around the base of one of the peaks we came upon Kakuzu's fight.

We were standing just off to the side, and had a full view of what was going on. Kakuzu still had those cord things coming out of his body, and by the looks of things he was trying to catch the leaf ninjas with them.

"What are those wired things on his shoulders?" I asked, looking at the black masses which seemed to be apart of Kakuzu.

"They were once living shinobi, hm." Deidara answered. "Now he uses their hearts as the source of power for those two creatures, and for his own survival. There should be two more; maybe they were taken out, yeah."

I watched as Kakuzu managed to grab a hold of all three leaf shinobi. The girl looked terrified; her long blonde hair was pulled up in a pony tail, it was dirty and had dried blood in it. I heard her scream as Kakuzu's cord things wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. The boy also had a look of horror on his face as he struggled within Kakuzu's grasp, both of them wouldn't be any older than I was.

The last leaf shinobi was older than the other two, he had silver hair and a mask which covered the lower half of his face. His eyes showed the terror he felt, although they also seemed to be calculating the situation, trying to find any means of escape. I looked closer at his eyes, the right one was a normal grey, but the left was a red which I only ever seen on Itachi before.

"Hey, he's got a sharingan like Itachi." I said confused, I thought only Uchihas had sharingan.

"Yeah, and it blew my arm off too, hm" Deidara said, his face forming a scowl from unpleasant memories.

"Blew it off?" I asked surprised, "but you still have both of them now."

"Yeah, Kakuzu sewed it back on, hm." Deidara told me, raising his sleave to show me the wound.

I had seen it before, but I didn't know the story of it, and now I thought about it, the stuff it was sewn with was probably the same stuff coming out of Kakuzu now.

I looked back to the fight; Kakuzu was pulling the three shinobis in closer. I had the horrible feeling he was about to rip their hearts out to replace the ones he'd lost.

It didn't get that far though as suddenly a huge cloud of smoke erupted in the clearing, obscuring everything. Everything in the clearing was now deadly silent. I strained my eyes to see, but the smoke covered everything, even the trees directly below us.

All I could hear was the breathing of my two companions as they tried to see any form of life in the clearing. I could feel my heart beat rise with the tension and anticipation.

A voice rang out across the clearing, echoing up to our spot on the rock face. It was clear and strong; full of determination, power and strength.

"Sorry we're late."

* * *

**Yay, another chapter finished, and with suspence! (although you probably all know what will happen) **

**and just so you know i don't have anything against Tobi (only Madara) and no harm was meant in the writing of this chapter, well not much. **

**so anyway, tell me what you think, and also i'm about half way through the next chapter! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay, i'm back! and with a new _and long_ chapter to entertain you!**

**i hope you find this chapter enjoyable, although most of it is pretty serious, but it will get better! and i made this chapter nice and long, well i hope its long enough anyway. **

**soon, so soon, the summer holidays are coming, and when they do i will be able to update heaps! but for now its all; end of year exams, science and sose essays and teachers badgering me for work. oh well, such are the ways of schools now days. **

**but please enjoy and watch as my plot unfolds, and boy do i have a good idea for this story!**

**and guess what! this story had reached over 50 reviews, and is very close to 60! wow, i never thought it would get that many, but then i never thought this story would go for so long! heaps and heaps of thanks to everyone who has reviewed over the corse of this story, as it has given me determination and desire to update faster, thank you all so much!**

**thanks, BlueBB**

* * *

"Sorry we're late."

Those words rang out clear and strong, sounding from inside the smoke screen, yet echoing around the whole clearing. Someone, or some people, had arrived to help their comrades.

Deidara, Tobi and I stayed quiet in our position from the rocks, waiting to see what had happened down below, our breath held tight.

The smoke started to clear; the silhouette of several people became visible. Kakuzu was the first to emerge from the smoke, his tentacle things by his side, no longer holding onto the three shinobi. His stance was guarded, waiting for the new arrivals to show themselves.

A breezed picked up taking the smoke with it, uncovering the clearing and showing us the new arrivals.

The tree shinobi from before stood in a line, all with looks of surprise and relief on their faces. In front of them stood four new shinobi, protecting the others from Kakuzu.

Their looks of determination were fierce, their pose ready for attack; they meant business.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Kakuzu asked with a deep chuckle.

"That's the Jinchuuriki, mm!" Deidara hissed from beside me.

I looked to where he was pointing, a boy of around my age stood at the head of the group, his bright orange jumpsuit clearly visible through the swirling smoke. His face was set, tense and ready for battle.

"I owe him a good punch in the face, mm!" Deidara had a begrudged look to his features, and was scowling down at the boy.

"Oh so that's the nine tails," Tobi whispered excitedly from my other side.

"That's the nine tails?" I asked incredulously, I'd heard the others speak of him, but I never thought he would be like this, I thought he was supposed to be more loud and childish.

"Yes, that's him, mm!"

"You ok Kakashi?" the nine tails asked the silver head man.

"Just fine." Kakashi answered, his voice wavering slightly.

"We'll take over from here." The nine tails stated, glaring at Kakuzu.

"Hehe… another candidate, you already look tired, are you sure you want to fight me?" Kakuzu chuckled at the nine tails, sending shivers down my spine.

"Is Shikimaru alright?" the nine tails asked his comrades.

"I hope so; he's fighting the other guy." The large one with long brown hair said.

"Follow me." A small dog which had been summoned by Kakashi said, "I'll lead you right to him," and with that bounded off through the other side of the clearing.

"Sai, Sakura! Go and back Shikimaru up." one of the new arrivals said to the other two.

"Roger!" and with that they leaped across the clearing after the little dog.

I followed them with my eyes, watching as they disappeared through the trees. "Should someone go and back Hidan up?" I asked quietly.

"Good idea, mm. Tobi!"

"Sure thing sempai, I'll protect Hidan with my life." And with that Tobi jumped down from the rocks and went in search of Hidan.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked nervously, thinking of how childish Tobi seemed to be.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, mm." Deidara reassured me with a small chuckle.

"Let's do this," the nine tails said, tensing his body ready for a fight.

Kakuzu laughed, "Your hearts will be a replacement for the ones I have already lost."

Suddenly the nine tails made some hand signs and created two shadow clones, his look of determination never wavering.

"Ah, so you're the nine tails," Kakuzu asked, seeming intrigued.

"Yeah and just watch as I rip you to shreds!"

All of a sudden there was a huge explosion coming from the forest, creating a great cloud of black smoke which rose into the air.

"That's where Hidan was fighting, mm!" Deidara whispered.

"Crap, do think they got him?" I asked.

"I don't know, but Tobi will take care of it, hopefully, mm."

Looking back to the clearing I realised none of them had even acknowledged the explosion, and Kakashi was now filling the new comers on the situation and what they had learnt about Kakuzu.

"You hear that Naruto?" the older guy of the new arrivals said to the nine tails.

"Sure did!" Naruto yelled, charging towards Kakuzu head on.

"What is he doing? He's going to get himself killed." I said to Deidara who was watching the battle with interest. The girl from before echoed my concerns.

"I hope he does, mm." Deidara replied.

Kakuzu's tentacles struck out at the Narutos running towards him, and sure enough they were defeated and turned into smoke.

The original Naruto was still standing with his comrades, and seemed to be contemplating something.

"He used them to gain knowledge of Kakuzu, didn't he?" I asked as the realisation hit me.

Deidara gave me a look that said I was way too slow in working these things out, so I slapped him around the head, "Shut up, I'm just getting used to this stuff," I grumbled at him.

He chuckled quietly at my side and turned back to the fight just as three more Narutos appeared. Suddenly a bright blue ball started to appear in one of the Naruto's hands, and the others seemed to work around it, creating it.

The ball looked like swirling wind, all compacted into a tiny space. As it grew larger a faint screech seem to come from the ball. The ball grew larger, until it was a great swirling mass of wind with a huge shuriken shaped sphere around it.

"Wow," I breathed. It was utterly amazing, I never new such things existed in this world.

"Now you're going down!" Naruto yelled as he took off running towards Kakuzu, his great weapon held high.

The three shadow clones reached Kakuzu first, surrounding him. The two things on his shoulders took out two of the clones with awesome power, his cords taking out the other shadow clone.

"This is it!" Naruto's cry echoed around the clearing.

Kakuzu looked around and finally realised where Naruto was, but it too late. Naruto's great swirling sphere struck Kakuzu right in the stomach. But something was wrong.

The sphere began to shrink, losing its shuriken border, the wailing fading until there was no more.

"He failed." I whispered in both shock and relief.

"Yes, mm!" Deidara hissed from beside me, he was obviously hoping Kakuzu would take Naruto out for him.

"Now it's your turn," Kakuzu growled as he flung out his tentacles and captured Naruto in a deathly grip.

"Yamato!" Kakashi yelled out to the brown hair shinobi who had appeared with Naruto.

"Right!" they must have had a back up plan because they sprang into action immediately.

What seemed like a tree branch shot out of Yamato's arm. Kakuzu ducked just in time, barley missing it. Kakashi was already in the air by this time, what looked like lightening covered his hand.

I gasped as his hand came down and instantly cut Kakuzu's tentacles, freeing Naruto form the deadly grasp.

"Wow," I breathed, amazed at such power.

Naruto and Kakashi reached the others, and huge wooden logs came from Yamato's arms, chasing after Kakuzu and pushing him further back.

"One more time," Naruto demanded.

"No we need to work as a team," the blonde hair girl said.

Naruto pleaded with his sensei, and Kakashi finally let in. Once again the shadow clones appeared.

"Again? But Kakuzu won't fall for the same trick twice." I said, doubting it would work.

"Of course he won't, Naruto's just stupid, mm" Deidara said, looking doubtfully at Naruto.

We watched as Naruto once again went for Kakuzu, except this time Kakuzu only concentrated on the one, trying to take out the original clone. As Naruto drew closer Kakuzu jumped high in the air, taking the original Naruto by surprise and taking him down with his tentacles.

"Got him, mm!" Deidara cheered quietly from beside me.

I thought so too, there was no way Naruto could get out of this, but we were proven wrong. The Naruto turned into a puff of smoke, surprising everyone.

"What-" Deidara began, as shocked as I was.

"Now you're going down!" the cry came from behind Kakuzu.

Everyone looked up, but it was too late, the original Naruto was already on Kakuzu, his great sphere spiralling downwards, this time it didn't fail, this time it hit it's mark.

Time seemed to slow down as the attack hit Kakuzu fair in the back. A look of complete surprise and shock came over his face, Naruto had won, there was no question of that now.

Just when I thought nothing else would surprise me, the jutsu turned into a huge ball of wind, the diameter easily passing over 100 ft.

As Naruto pushed Kakuzu down further with his power the ground gave way, simply being ripped to spreads with the force. As the jutsu ended, Naruto fell, landing on the ground with a heavy thud some distance away from the huge crater he had created.

A couple of his comrades rushed to save him, the blonde girl performing medical ninjutsu.

"Lets take him out now, the little scum bag, while he hasn't got any chakra left, hm." Deidara growled, annoyed at Naruto's victory.

"No! We have to get Kakuzu, he might still be alive," I pleaded. _Oh god, please let him live_, I thought desperately.

Some sense came back into Deidara and he pouted at the thought of not being able to capture the nine tails. "Fine, I'll distract them while you get Kakuzu out of there and onto the birds, hopefully Tobi will be there by then, hm."

"But how am I suppose to carry Kakuzu, he'll be way to heavy, maybe I should distract them." I said, imagining myself trying to pick up Kakuzu, it wasn't going to work well.

"No!" he almost yelled, and then in a softer voice said, "Its too dangerous for you, I don't want you getting hurt, hm"

I sighed, silently pleased that he cared about me so much, "ok, but be careful, I don't want you getting hurt either."

"Don't worry, I'm always careful, mm." he said smiling and kissed my lips gently, "now let's get going, hm."

Before I knew it we were jumping down the rock face, heading towards Kakuzu and the others. Deidara made for the right, trying to distract them from what I would be doing.

"Hey! Who goes there?" Yamato yelled out to Deidara and everyone looked around, away from the crater in the ground which was my target.

As silently as I could I ran towards Kakuzu, slipping over the edge and coming to a halt next to him.

His condition was worse than I imagined, his clothes were all bloody and torn, and he had numerous cuts running up the length of his body. A couple of his tentacles lay flat and unmoving by his side, looking lifeless and cold.

"Kakuzu," I whispered, dropping to my knees beside his head. I reached out my hand and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, seeing that his eyes were shut.

A lump formed in my throat; I had never been close to Kakuzu but the loss still hit hard. He had always seemed so strong in my mind, so indestructible, and yet seeing him like this brought tears to my eyes. _No time for that now_, I thought and pushed the tears back, concentrating on the task at hand.

I reached down and started to hall him up, trying to get him onto my back.

"mmm" the groan was barley audible, but it was there all the same.

"Kakuzu!" I exclaimed, almost dropping him.

"Caitlin?" his voice was raspy and weak, barley any sound at all.

"Yeah, its me, we're going to get you out of here, just stay still and stay alive." I told him, hoping he would listen.

My only response was a slight nod of the head, but it was enough. With a new determination I haled Kakuzu up and over my shoulder, struggling with the weight. It definitely wasn't easy, it felt like he weighed a ton. After almost dropping him a couple of times I finally got him over my shoulder and stood up, almost falling over, only just getting my balance.

"Where do you think you're going," the cold voice came from behind me, I spun around to face the speaker.

Kakashi stood at the edge of the crater, his battle scars also looking deep and vicious. He had a look of determination on his face; I knew I wasn't getting away any time soon.

"That's none of your concern." I said, holding my ground.

"Oh but I think it is, you're part of the Akatsuki too aren't you?" it didn't seem like a question, but an accusation.

"So what if I am, I'm not the one who attacked you, and the one your looking for is dead." I told him, trying to lie my way out of it.

"Don't think you can fool me, anyway even if he were dead, he would still be useful."

"Maybe, but he is still useful to us as well, so back off." Unfortunately my natural ability of saying the wrong thing was starting to reappear, and Kakashi didn't look to happy at my reply.

"Hand him over and we won't hurt you." He tried to compromise, but I wouldn't buy it. They wouldn't hurt me, but they would still capture me.

"No way, as if I'd hand him over to the likes of you, I don't betray my family like that." I said, getting really annoyed at Kakashi.

Unexpectedly Kakashi sighed, "You're all alike; quick tempered, arrogant and foolish. No wonder you guys have no sense of the pain and darkness you're bringing to this world, but your arrogance will be the death of you." He said, pulling out a kuni.

As he said this I thought of something my mother had told me when I was very little. "There is no good or evil, only thinking makes it so."

Kakashi stopped, temporally confused at my quote. I took the chance and jumped out of the crater, running as fast as I could towards the tress, and beyond to the birds. I didn't stop to look if I was being followed, it would only waste time.

The trees flashed past me in a blur of green as I pushed chakra into my feet, making my strides longer and faster. The sound of angry cries came from behind me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, and I didn't stop to listen.

It seemed to take forever to reach the birds, yet there they were, as strong and proud as ever, their graceful wings spread out in welcome.

To my relief Tobi was already there, astride one of birds with what seemed like a bundle of clothes at his feet, yet to my dismay there was no Hidan.

I didn't have time to stop and ask, Deidara leapt up on the bird just after me, and my stomach dropped as the birds swiftly took off, gaining height every second. I fell to my knees on the soft clay, pulling Kakuzu off my back and laying him the bird.

I glanced over the bird's back and caught a glimpse of Yamato and Kakashi who had pursued us, both had scowls on their faces. We flew further away, their tiny forms becoming dots in the distance, any attacks were useless now.

"Yay! Mission complete, well done guys!" Tobi exclaimed over the rushing wind.

Deidara sighed in relief and sat down next to Kakuzu, checking over his wounds.

"What are you talking about, we left Hidan behind, it was a complete failure!" I yelled in frustration, how could they dismiss him so easily?

Deidara and Tobi both laughed, making my anger more profound, "Shut up! How could you be so dispassionate, don't you feel anything for his loss!"

"Wait, wait, don't get so worked up about it Caitlin." Tobi said happily, holding up his hands in front of him as a sign of peace.

"What! You're the ones being so composed, don't you feel any remorse."

"There's no need to," Tobi said causally. I was ready to tear him apart. "See watch this." And with that Tobi kicked the bundle at his feet. To my utter astonishment a string of profanities was screamed into the early afternoon sky, the wind drowning them out.

"Hidan?" I asked shakily.

Tobi and Deidara laughed, "Yep it sure is." Tobi confirmed.

"As you've probably worked out Hidan is immortal, so no matter what happens to his body, he will survive, mm." Deidara informed me after seeing my unspoken question. "Although he still feels pain."

I stared at the pile of clothes harder, finally recognising the red and white clouds and lumps of human body parts. Never in a million years had I thought that anyone's body could be put through this, and yet as I looked upon his ragged body parts the wonder that was Hidan finally hit me, I always wondered how the Akatsuki had put up with him before.

The realisation that we were all safe hit, and in that glorious moment of understanding I felt all the worries drain out of me. We were safe, we had seceded in our mission, Hidan and Kakuzu were alive. I started to laugh; all was as it should be, for now anyway. I just didn't realise how short lived that would be.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope you enjoyed, and are glad that hidan and kakuzu have survived. **

**oh and as always i don't own the Naruto story line so therefore i will change it much as possible, haha take that! no not really!**

**but please tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas on how to improve this story, or others of mine, they are always welcome. also if you have the time go and check out my other stuff, there is plenty more...well sort of, but anyways, go check it out if you can. **


End file.
